Desolation Uncut
by Azayaka Kiryu
Summary: Knux and Tikal find a new power source, and two more echidnas, while a new enemy sets to obliterate Mobius for an odd reason... Mature, not much has changed except language and some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

There aren't many changes... but if you still don't get the perspectives, ur screwed. Or, I can write a twenty page report on how it works, when you should already know. NO FLAMES, I KNOW IT IS INCREDIBLY HARD TO READ AND MIGHT BE HARD TO UNDERSTAND. If you're like Elektrik Shadow, though, you'll know what's happening.

* * *

In the midst of a new enemy, Sonic and the gang are oblivious to its presence. It has survived the genocide of the echidna race, but it has turned against its survivors. Now the gang's only hope is the return of Shadow, if he does, the defeat of Eggman, and the new force they have. Now they only have to wait. Wait for their new foe to strike. If it does itself. The emeralds are at stake, as for the islands and Angel City. They must save the world….. from desolation.

**DESOLATION

* * *

**

**Tails**

I woke up to find Tiffany gone. I stretched and thought. "Ahh, probably out taking a walk, or cooking." I got up and put some fresh clothes on. I had just finished putting my giant outside TV on the roof yesterday. Once in the kitchen, I discovered that there was no Tiffany. "Oh well." I pulled a half eaten steak out of the fridge and threw it in the microwave. There was a knock at the door. "Who is it now?" I thought to myself. It was Tiffany. "Hey, hun!"

_Elektrik Shadow slaps Icy and changes the story. His characters will no longer be used, unless told otherwise. The story, though, will go on like they are still present, though they will not be._

I withdrew the steak and walked into the living room. Kari was sitting on the couch. I saw her and flinched. She did so. "Kari!" "Tails!" "Did you just wake up?" "Yeah, I wanna watch TV. 11 o'clock is Friends. Anything else to eat besides the steak?" "Cereal. And yogurt." "Ahh." I sat down in my blue chair….. my pretty blue chair. After watching TV awhile, Inida, Kari's Chao, came in with a letter. She handed it to me. I stared at it. It said 'To: Miles Prowler. From: You'll soon find out.' I looked on, confused. "Ok?" I opened the letter up. Kari had snuck behind me. I read the letter. It said:

Dear Miles,

All you need to know is to be at Island 3 at 12 o'clock today. Bring Kari and Ynaffit only. Be there.

"O….k? On short notice, but I don't know…" "Oh, come on. It'll be fun!" I jumped, startled at the fact Kari was there. "Dang…. Ok. I'll go. I don't know, though…" I

threw on some shoes and walked out the door. We took off flying towards island 3.

* * *

**Knuckles**

I shoved my knuckles into the cliff and started climbing. I reached the top and ran to the other side. I ran down the winding path, then ran to the large cliff up ahead. I ran up the tall path. Once at the top, I ran to the edge and jumped onto a tree. From here, I flew to a cliff a few yards to the right. I knuckled onto the side and climbed up. I turned and ran to a small cave on my left and up a slope inside. Here, I dug underground and foreword. I reached my side of the cliff, my hidden side, and climbed up the cliff in front of me. "Man…. Just a few more yards…." My knuckles were wearing out. I reached the top and walked to the edge. I overlooked the beautiful ocean and the emerald islands. This was the best view of the islands. And only I knew about it. Overlooking this beautiful scene, a heard a thunk behind me. I turned and saw no one. But on the ground was a letter. "What?" I walked over and picked it up. I read it, and stared. Then I threw it into the water and headed to Island 3.

I stood at the edge of my island. I stared into the distance, at the Emerald Islands. "Hehehe….. when I gather them all… all shall pertain..." I smiled and chuckled. "And that moron will finally be put down!" jumped off my island and sped towards Island 3. "Sonic, Knuckles, and the rest of the gang. They don't know I'm coming, let alone who I am. But, they are the heroes, and they will believe me, right?" I continued for about a half hour and finally reached the island. I jumped onto the island and ran into the brush.

* * *

**Sonic**

I was just running along on Island 4, jumping over treetops, sprinting through bushes, and just having a good ole time. I ran past a particularly large tree and ran up a small coconut tree. I grabbed one and cracked it. I sat down and folded my legs. "Ahh, this is the life. Just quiet, just me, and coconuts! Now for some girls…" Admiring the peace and quiet, I thought. Thought about what I'd do when I returned home, what I'd eat, and what I'd watch. Then I just sat there, absent minded. All of a sudden, a small black figure was jumping onto island 3. "Huh?" The figure landed and disappeared into the small trees. "What-what was that?" I swallowed the rest of the coconut juice and ran towards island 3. I was about to leave when I saw a letter on the ground. I ran right over it and shred it to pieces. I continued to Island 3. I ran across the water, splitting the water as I ran. I reached the island and ran through the brush. I continued into an open area, but found nothing. "Where could it be?" I walked to the edge of the island, pointing towards the mainland. "What?" There, on the edge of the island, were Tails, Knux, Ynaffit, Marcy, Liartra, Squire, Kari, and Inida. "Sonic?" "Knux?"

**

* * *

Everyone **

"What are you doing here?" They all looked at each other.

"I saw a figure, and I thought about checking it out."

"The letter told me to come alone, at 12!" They all agreed. Just then, a figure emerged from a bush. It stepped into the light. The gang stared. The figure had about 29 green spikes on its head, Green and black shoes, and dark green hands, which had spikes all over them.

"So. I see you all have received my letters." They looked on. "Hahaha…… don't be surprised." Sonic was confused.

"Who are you? What letters?" The figure smiled.

"I'm' Thystan. The wolf-pine."

"Wolf-pine? What's that?" Thystan chuckled.

"I'm half wolf half porcupine. Y'all ever seen the likes of my kind?" Kari looked him up and down.

"No."

"Yeah. Cuz I'm the only one. One of a kind. Hahaha. And my special ability is based on speed." Thystan shook his head so that his spikes waved elegantly in the air. Kari's eyes sparkled. Thystan then bowed his head and blinked violently. Then he looked up. "Sorry……"

"It's ok." Kari spoke out. Everyone looked at her. Squire was excited.

"OK! What are we here for?" Marcy was getting impatient. Thystan snapped out of his dream-like trance and returned to seriousness.

"I've called you here for an important subject." He looked over all of them and closed his eyes. Sonic folded his arms. "There is a new enemy at stake." Hitail jumped up. Sonic unfolded his arms and Knuckles stepped forward a little.

"What? A new enemy?" Thystan bowed his head.

"Yes. And a very dangerous and threatening one." Knuckles was confused and mad.

"Who would this guy be?" Thystan opened his eyes. He brushed a leaf that had fallen off of his shoulder and looked towards Knuckles.

"Gerocina. A girl." Sonic and Tails flinched.

"A GIRL?" Thystan looked to his right and down a little.

"Yes. But do not underestimate her. She has already done a considerable amount of damage to the island of Nyrsina." The group looked at each other and mumbled to each other. Sonic, again, stepped up.

"Are we supposed to help you?" Thystan snickered.

"No. I'm supposed to help you." Sonic flinched, very confused. "I knew she'd come sooner or later, and thought I'd warn you in advance. And, to complete the set, I have another friend. Yes, another."

**

* * *

Knuckles **

I pulled Sonic off to the side. "Are u sure about this?" I mean, I trust him and all, but, what now? Sonic laughed.

"C'mon Knux! You say you haven't been getting enough action. Plus, this guy looks ok! I trust him."

"So do I, but, Sonic, we barely know him!" Sonic seemed to be a little frustrated.

"We'll know more of him as we go! C'mon! Let's just go along! I feel like kicking some ass anyway!" He hit me in the shoulder. I looked down, then smiled.

"Ok. I'm in. I guess. But what does he mean by he was supposed to help us?" Sonic snickered.

"Who cares? We finally get to DO something." I smiled.

"Ok. Let's listen to him then."

**

* * *

Kari **

Thystan was in the middle of a speech. "She has no intention to stop. I think there might be something that's driving her to do this…… duh…. but I don't know what." I could care less. I mean, honestly now. He's beautiful! The most beautiful thing I've ever seen. His sparkly teal eyes, his pretty dangling spikes, his green with the purplish hue, his soft-looking, furry tail….. He's a dream! But he may be too old for me. But ohh….. I wonder what he'd be like? Squire kept looking at me and making love gestures. I was pissed. I flipped him off and turned to Thystan. Sonic asked a good question.

"How old are you?" Thystan looked at him.

"I'm 23. Why?" Sonic shrugged.

"Just asking." Not too much older than I. But, still… I was just sitting there, admiring him as he spoke, when a blue fox-like thing showed up. He landed next to Thystan.

**

* * *

Everyone **

The figure's two tails brushed against Thystan as the figure landed, knocking him back.

"Everyone, this is Frynic. He's my friend I've sent to help us." Frynic nodded. Knuckles nodded as well.

"Hello, good friends. As he said, I'm Frynic. I'm a Jaguar." The gang was in doubt. Liartra stepped up.

"Jaguar? You don't look like no jaguar!" Frynic snickered. He waved his tails.

"I know. I was also born with 2 tails. My specialty is aerial agility." Tails waved his tails. They all conversed a little longer.

"Umm…. Sorry, don't mean to be nosy, but can we chill with you guys?" Sonic nodded.

"Sure. You all can choose." Tails stepped up first.

"Frynic, you can stay with us. Since I specialize in flying, we'll make great partners in the fights."

"Good point, my friend."

"Please, call me Tails." Frynic nodded.

"So be it." Kari frowned. She looked at Squire, who was mocking her.

"Boo hoo! Kari no gets her poor prince!" Kari was infuriated.

"HE'S NOT MY GODDAMN PRINCE!" Everyone looked at her. She got red in the face. She looked to Thystan, who winked. Knuckles spoke.

"Thystan is mostly speed, so I think Sonic would be best bet for him." Sonic nodded.

"I need some company." Thystan chuckled. They all started towards their island, but Thystan hung back. Kari noticed this and hung back, too. She came up beside him.

"Uh…. He, he, sorry…. I'm just…" Thystan interrupted.

"Ah-ah-it's ok. I know. Don't worry." Kari got red in the face and lowered her head. She sucked it up and looked back up in front of her. Thystan was looking at her.

"You know…… you're kinda cute." Kari was taken back a little by this comment.

"Real… really?" Thystan nodded. Kari's eyes sparkled, but she tried to hide it. Thystan looked quickly at her breasts.

'Damn, nice set!' he thought to himself. They continued on home. Squire and Liartra were playing tag, and Liartra was it. He jumped and pushed Squire down. Squire fell into the water. He got back up. "You're going to get it, Liartra! You wait!" They both laughed, and Liartra sped ahead of the gang, a soaking wet Squire close behind. Knuckles laughed, as did Marcy. Pretty soon they were both out of sight. Marcy looked back at Kari and Thystan. She got pissed. Then she looked at Tails and Ynaffit, and she got even madder. "WHY DOES EVERYONE BUT ME HAVE A BOYFREIND! JESUS!" Everyone looked at her, but she was too mad to notice. Ynaffit flipped her off. They soon arrived at their island. When they reached the shore, Squire was on the ground, looking down a deep hole in the water. One that Knuckles had made, for his own reasons, right by the shore. Tails was confused.

"What's wrong, Squire?" Squire looked up and smiled.

"Liartra lost his shoe down there. Don't worry, he'll be up. We'll be back in a minute." The rest headed up to the land, while Squire could be heard jumping in the water.

"Ok, everyone. Let's introduce Thystan and Frynic." Everyone agreed, then went their ways. Knuckles went home to Emerald Island.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic and Thystan**

Sonic had just finished showing Thystan the house. Sonic offered to sleep in the living room, but Thystan denied.

"No. I don't wanna ruin your bed with my spikes." Sonic chuckled, then pointed to his spikes. Thystan still denied. Sonic, confused, asked him where he would sleep. Thystan walked over to a corner and rolled into a ball. He rolled up the wall, into the corner, then stuck his spikes into the corner. He wrapped his tail around him and looked down at Sonic.

"I basically stay up here, sorta like standing in midair." Sonic was in disbelief.

"You aren't sleeping up there. Get the hell down." Thystan unwrapped and pushed off the wall with his feet.

"I am _sleeping _up _there._" Sonic rolled his eyes and told him to 'enjoy your stay'. Thystan nodded and asked if anyone was for a race.

"A race? Against you? I dunno…" Thystan laughed.

"Unless you're a chicken." Sonic was furious at this.

"Oh. Ok. You're on. But don't cry when I beat you. Around the mountains and back to the beach."

"You're on!" They continued out the door.

**

* * *

Tails, Kari, Ynaffit, Frynic, Hitail, and Marcy**

"Ok. You can sleep here. Is that ok?" Frynic nodded.

"Sure. As long as it's a place to stay, I'm down." They all laughed, except Marcy, who was locked in her room, being bitchy over the boyfriend ordeal. Ynaffit went to drink a fifth of vodka. Dare her to drive? Hitail was singing Alice In Chains' Man In The Box. Hitail was still trying to master his 'running walls' technique. Marcy came out of her room, in new clothes and with perfume, mad as a bull.

"Where you going?" asked her sister.

"I'm going to the mall!" Ynaffit teased her.

"You going hunting again, my dear?" Marcy was really mad now. She slammed the door on her way out. Tails and Frynic decided to test their flying skills in the mountains and jungle. Ynaffit wanted to stay home and watch Passions, which came on in ten minutes, at three o'clock.

**

* * *

Liartra**

Me and Squire were racing through the open plains. I jumped over a mole hole that was in my way. We raced on, until Squire tripped over a root. I laughed really hard and helped him up. He smacked me in the forehead and took off. I raced after him, both of us heading towards the Angel City. I hit Squire in the back of the head. He was about to fall forward when he did a front flip and ran after me. I sped up, both of us laughing. We raced along, playing tag, until we reached town. We continued to race, weaving between people, dodging things, cutting corners, all to see who could reach the Ice Cream Shop first. I raced along, now on a different side of the street, until the next stoplight, where I cut across to Squire's side, where we both waited for the green light.

"C'mon…. dang light." I said as I folded my arms and tapped my feet.

"Whew……………. You're not gonna win." Squire looked at me with his determined eyes. I smiled.

"Oh, Squire, I'll tell you now, I will." We both stared each other down. I looked at the light, and it was green. I looked at him, and we both took off. We continued running, we turned a corner, and ran into some one. He fell to the ground.

"UUUHHH!" he yelled as he fell. I looked at him, sorry.

"I- I'm sorry, ar- are you ok?" The boy looked up, smiled, hopped up and tagged me.

"Beat you to the Ice Cream Shop! Winner on me!" He raced off. I looked at Squire, he did so, we smiled, and we were off. About three minutes later we caught up with him. I cut an alley, and met the kid on the other side.

"Man! He's fast!" I thought to myself as I ran faster. I finally cut him, when he cut a street. It was the wrong way. He continued off, and I went straight. The Ice Cream Shop was just down the way, and around the corner to the left. I ran down and cut the corner, and I was twenty yards from the shop. Squire was on the other side. All of a sudden, the kid jumped down from the Ice Cream Shop roof. I was amazed, and in a daze. So much in a daze, I fumbled and fell flat on my face. The kid appeared in front of me, grabbed my hand, and picked me up.

"Thanx." I said as I brushed my shoulders off.

"Well, I guess I buy for both of you." I looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"Yeah. Fair game. That was a good run. Last kid that tried to race me was still back where we ran into each other by now. He had a head start. You two were right here when I finished. And I got a head start! So I'm not the only one that can win a race." That made me laugh. Really hard. They did too, but I didn't notice until I quit. "Yeah, I'll buy."

**

* * *

Squire**

I ordered a large chocolate fudge dipped cone. Our new friend, Madrix, was buying. We ate our ice cream and started home, Madrix following. He seemed like a nice kid. I looked at him, and he looked back. As I stared into his eyes, I noticed the glow and sparkle of his eyes. Filled with hype and vigor, playfulness and childish behavior. Perfect. He should fit into this group just fine. As I looked at Liartra, he tagged me and ran ahead.

"You're it!" He screamed. I laughed and ran after him.

"Not for long!" I ran towards Liartra, who was a decent way away now. I turned and tagged Madrix, who was taken by surprise. He chuckled and ran speeding towards Liartra.

"Yeah, yeah, ok. I'm in." He ran ahead. I ran ahead and saw Madrix push Liartra to the ground. They both laughed as Liartra stood back up and ran towards me. I dodged his dive, and as he fell, I ran ahead towards Madrix, this time cutting yards. As we passed one house, we jumped the fence into the back yard, and ran in the direction home. Madrix accidentally knocked over a swing set in the yard.

"Dude, that was awesome! You ok?"

"Yeah." We laughed as Liartra caught up. Soon, we were home, and glad.

"So…….. this is you're house?" He stood, arms folded. He seemed slightly unimpressed.

"Yep. It's not much of a house; it's more a piece of crap than anything." He smiled.

"I would say the same, but my house is slightly smaller. You're lucky you guys have your own house." We all laughed.

"Yeah… but if it weren't for Sonic and the rest of them, we would have this place torn down." Madrix unfolded his arms. He seemed serious.

"Did you say Sonic? Sonic the Hedgehog?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Why?" He shook it off.

"Nothing, just wondering. The comic books they made of him suck. I think he did better in real life than he did in the comics." Liartra nodded.

"Yeah, I only liked one episode." I was embarrassed.

"I haven't read any. I live so close to him… we all hang almost everyday." They laughed.

"So, Madrix…. You wanna stay awhile?" Madrix looked at me.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. I will." We all high-fived, then raced to the jungle.

**

* * *

Knuckles**

I sat there, by the Master Emerald. I was in heavy thought. "Why was I chosen to guard the Master Emerald? What was so special about me?" I stared down at the emerald. Its green glow was a beautiful attraction. I turned away, folded my arms, and looked down. "Maybe I haven't been doing a good enough job." I looked up now, looking down over the valley, then to the ocean. "Tch! I wanna quit anyway. Standing here all day makes me hungry, tired, and fighting-worn. Can I at least get a house?" I looked left and right, then jumped down the steps onto the soft grass of Emerald Island. "I want to be normal. Just sit in the sun on the beach with an ice cold Cuervo Gold martini. Get some occasional ass, and just chill with the other normal echidnas..." I stopped at the thought of the other echidnas. Memories flashed before me. The Echidna Temple before its destruction, it's ruined self now, Elder Echidna, Tikal. Then to the fact there are only two left… "Where are the others?" I looked to the mountains in the distance. "I'm going to see Tikal. I wonder how the valley is treating her?" I watched the Master Emerald one last time, then jumped from Emerald Island to the cliff near it. I ran down the long trail, then on towards Tails' quarters. I ran still further, then ran past the house. Tails waved.

"Hey Knuckles!" I waved and ran towards the jungle. It was approaching early evening now, and I was almost through the west part of Angel City. I ran for an hour more, then reached the mountains. I ran through them, finally reaching the valley in the middle of the range. It was beautiful. I saw Tikal, sleeping near a river. She had my shovel claws on. Very funny. She woke as I approached her.

"Hi Knuckles! I'm so glad to see you! Something is strange at the Echidna Temple! I can feel it!"

**

* * *

Frynic**

Everyone had gone to sleep. Why, I don't know. I guess some people just like to go to bed early. Tails had left, but had not come back. I decided to go look for him. "Sleep tight, you funny creatures." I walked out of the house, the cool ocean breeze blowing into my face. I closed my eyes and let my spirit free. I then regained posture, and then flew towards the Mystic Ruins. "Maybe he is in his workshop?" I thought to myself. I flew quite a ways, past the city, which took a good hour to get there and to the Mystic Ruins themselves. I heard a generator running from Tails' workshop. "Yep." I ran up the stairs and into the workshop. As I opened the door, I realized I didn't knock. Tails saw me and waved.

"Hey Frynic. I'm just working on my latest project, Mijjett the Fox." I looked at his half finished project.

"Interesting." I said as I moved closer. It was a bluish grey tint at the feet, with about one fourth of the left leg completed. The feet were the size of Tails'. I continued to watch him for the longest time. I would help him retrieve things. He was a very creative fox, indeed. But I noticed a mistake in the waist. "No, Tails', don't put the bar there. Put this instead." I grabbed a blade plate and a few screws and what looked like a car break kit.

"What? Why?" I latched the brake kit to the blade, then took the bar and bent it back both ways. I stuck the bar through the middle of the blade, then inserted the bar into the slot on the robot's waist. Then I screwed the bar into place. Tails' was confused. "What would that do?" I spun the blade, and it twirled on axis.

"Well, insert the attachment from the brake kit to the main compartment of the waist, then build the robot's upper body on or around the blade, and it can shift in different directions. It will be able to spin its upper body in a full circle, thus creating several fighting, working, or whatever it's for, techniques. And the brake kit will keep the blade in place." Tails took this in, then stared.

"Where did you learn so many mechanical techniques?" I chuckled.

"Practice."

"You mean you build machines too?"

"Yup."

"Cool." He outstretched his hand to me. "Partners?" I looked at his hand.

"Yes." I shook his hand. He smiled and we continued working on the robot for another hour, then we left for home. Off in the distance, we thought we saw Knuckles with an Orange creature running towards the jungle. We just flew home.

**

* * *

Thystan**

I hung from the corner, still awake, wide awake, and thinking. Images flashed before me. A floating metal globe. A clone machine with a figure inside. Then, an outline of a small figure, completely covered in shadows. It looked somewhat like me. Then, the outline of a hedgehog. I shook and jumped down. "What is the purpose? Do I have one? What's my reason for being alive?" I walked quietly through the living room and outside. I shut the door and walked to the small cliff that extended into the ocean a few hundred feet from the house. I stood at the edge of the cliff, looking over the beautiful ocean, sparkling with the moon's reflection. "Why am I here? Who am I? Does anyone know? Do I even have a past?" Just then, Sonic came up beside me.

"Hey Thystan. What are you still doing up?" I looked onward.

"Just admiring the sights." He obviously saw my look of being lost in another world.

"Don't give me that. What's wrong. Corner to dark for ya?" I shook my head.

"No. I need answers." Sonic was confused.

"To what? Where Kari is? She's right over at Tails' house, just walk over there." I shook my head.

"No. My past." Sonic nearly fell off the damn cliff.

"YOUR WHAT!" He regained control and settled. "Dude, that's some bullshit. Now you're starting to sound like Shadow. Ok, there will be a lot of things you'll find that will piss you off or confuse you even more. So be ready. And don't believe everything you hear, because some idiots give you some bullshit just to make you do something for them. Cheap bastards." He chuckled. "Ya know, you and Shadow are almost alike in almost every aspect except appearance." I thought for a minute. Shadow? Shadow who? The Muskrat? "Hmm….." Sonic jumped off the cliff into the water. He came up for air. "C'mon Thys! The water's lukewarm!" I thought for a minute, again, then jumped off. The water felt good.

"OOOMPH!" I said as I bumped into Sonic. He jumped up onto the surface and raced toward Emerald Island. "Race ya to the Island!" I smiled. I like a little friendly competition. I jumped up and ran along with him.

**

* * *

Tails and Ynaffit**

"I love you, Miles."

"I love you, Ynaffit." They rolled over to sleep. Tails was thinking about this Gerocina girl. Ynaffit, as usual, was not comfortable with the bed.

"DAMMIT!" Tails did not hear her, because he was thinking of defeating Gerocina. "MILES!" She slapped Tails in the chest and he snapped out.

"What the hell do you want?" She covered herself with the blanket and sat up.

"This damn bed is so uncomfortable! It hurts my boobs!" Tails laughed.

"Just sleep on your back."

"It makes my back hurt."

"Your side."

"I don't like my tits putting all their weight on one side, and my figure is messed up." Tails rolled his eyes. Now he was pissed.

"You're figure is just fine. If not, you wouldn't be in my house right now." She smiled.

"Thanks." She uncovered herself and looked at her boobs. "But… I still think my tits are too small." Tails was about to blow through the ceiling now.

"They are NOT too SMALL! They are just FINE!" She glared at him.

"Prove it." This both pissed Tails off even more and woke him up a little more.

"IF YOU WANT TO WHINE ABOUT ANYTHING THAT'S LEFT ON YOUR BODY THEN GO CRY TO MARCY SO SHE WILL HAVE SOMETHING TO FUCKING BRAG ABOUT AND SHUT UP! YOU ARE JUST FINE FOR ME! YOU DON'T HEAR ME WHINING ABOUT 'OHH, YOUR TITS ARE WAY TOO SMALL!' IF I WAS, I WOULDN'T BE FEEDING YOU RIGHT NOW! JESUS CAN YOU HAVE SOME SELF ESTEEM FOR FIVE FUCKING SECONDS?" This made Ynaffit happier. Tails calmed down and looked at her. "And, you said to prove it?" He poked her in the left breast. "Because I can do that and it will tickle you." She giggled and dove at him. They wrestled around for awhile, then Ynaffit wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you, Miles." She kissed him. They laid there quietly for some time. Just then, Marcy entered the house. She slammed the door and walked into the kitchen. She started to bang things around, like she usually does when she's pissed. Ynaffit got tired of this. "HEY! CAN YA SHUT THE FUCK UP IN THERE SIS? THERE'S PEOPLE TRYING TO SLEEP!" They heard stomping, coming towards their room. The door swung open, and with seeing Ynaffit with her arms around Tails, she flipped them off. Ynaffit reached under her pillow and pulled out a tranquilizer gun. Just as Marcy shut the door, she shot a bullet that barely made it through the crack. "That should keep her out for a good long while.

"So, now that we're fully awake now, what we gonna do?" Ynaffit got an idea. She turned him face up and sunk under the sheets.

"What the hell? Oh, ok. If this turns a nightly routine, that's one area I won't have to clean." She slapped him in the stomach. "OW! Ok, jeez. I was just kidding."

**

* * *

Eggman**

"Yes, ha ha ha, YES! My latest creation! The Egg Trinket!" I held a small diamond like object with 2 metal balls on each side and a straw through the middle. I spun the object by the straw. "A very fun and loving contraption. Also useful for Christmas tree ornaments." I giggled and set the trinket down on a table. I walked into my creation deck on his new and powerful Egg Carrier 2. "Omega! Fang! How is my invention coming along?" Fang looked up from his job welding the creation together.

"It's ok Dr. Robotnik. It's done. Just a few more welds."

"Yes… yes. My latest and greatest creation, the Egg Swan! Sonic and his petty friends will not defeat me this time! And don't call me Robotnik you half-witted jinx of a wolf!"

"Yes, sir."

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Watch out, Sonic!"


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

Knuckles & Tikal **

As Knux and Tikal made their way through the jungle, Tikal kept saying "there's something strange going on there…" Knuckles was determined to find what it was. They weaved through the jungle, not running, but walking. Soon, they arrived. There was a strange blue mist around the temple grounds, two of the four statues were busted, and there was a ghost of an angry echidna by the steps. Knuckles was curious.

"Hey, you! What happened here?" The ghost disappeared. "Aww, thanks. That helps." Then, it reappeared right in front of Knuckles and screamed really loud. It scared him so that he fell back. Tikal ran to him. At least five ghosts appeared and surrounded them. They were screaming, yet not as loud now. Tikal was frightened. Then, they disappeared and a ghost of an elderly lady appeared.

"The spirits are disturbed! Something is terribly wrong…"

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know…." They took one last look at the temple and went towards the valley.

I sat by the Master Amethyst, just thinking of my past. What happened then? How did the echidna race turn out like this? As I thought, I started to feel a terrible presence. I turned towards the stair set and saw a pinkish black figure.

"Hmm… is this a sort of power source?" the figure asked as it walked to the Master Amethyst.

"Hahaha….. this looks powerful. Along with these gemstones around the forest." I watched as the figure jumped to the Shadow Amethyst of Chaos' pedestal. She grabbed it and jumped back to me. She saw me and nearly fainted.

"Wha… WHAT? ANOTHER ECHIDNA? SO NOW THERE'S TWO BESIDES ME!" I nodded and ran towards her with my spear. She smiled. "My name is Gerocina." She used the Shadow Amethyst of Chaos to knock me down. "And don't forget it! She then ran away.

"Oh, no… she's got the Shadow Amethyst of Chaos..."

**

* * *

Sonic, Thystan, Marcy, and Team Flux **

"So Thystan, explain this new threat."

"Marcy! I just told you ten minutes ago!"

"Well, I just got here, remember?" Thystan frowned.

"Ok. Gerocina is a surviving echidna. She escaped the battlefield before it was too late. She never cared about anyone. She thought she was the only echidna left, so she enjoyed it immensely."

"Was she a slut?" Everyone looked at Marcy. She blushed. "Hey, just asking." "She would bathe in the sun with lemon shake ups and things like that, laughing at all the other echidnas who didn't make it. Then she found out she wasn't the only one. When this happened, she was pissed. The rest is not known of her, but she is trying to destroy Mobius." Sonic smiled.

"So I guess we will have to go all out on her, huh? Maybe we should prepare for the trip. After all, we aren't taking any transportation vehicles." Tails turned towards his house.

"I'll be right back. Anyone want one of my lime slushes?" Everyone nodded. He smiled. His giant TV could be seen from where they were. Frynic was currently watching the news on it. It was on a broadcast of the Echidna Temple.

"Maybe that's why Knuckles was so rushy today." Kari pointed out. Sonic agreed.

"Yeah, that would make Tikal go crazy, so Knux is probably going to take care of it now." The report on the Temple ended, and the channel went on commercial. Frynic yawned and walked over to the group. Tails followed with 11 slushes.

"Okay, here. Marcy, since you're so bit- I, mean…. Whiney about the flavor, I added an extra few cherries and you're 'daily banana'." She jumped with glee. Thystan looked at Kari, who blushed back at him. They stood there, drinking their slushes and talking about various things. Mijjett started twisting his body for his own amusement.

"This technology that Master equipped me with will provide useful in this journey. It will also be good for break dancing." He then started to break dance, spinning his upper torso. Everyone laughed. All of a sudden, Frynic pointed to the TV and said

"Look, it's Gerocina! She's in Cypote!" Everyone looked at the TV. A small, orangish-pinkish colored echidna was using a strong blast, with a radius at least of 3,500 yards, to destroy the city of Cypote. Her power was unbelievable. For a brief second, Sonic though he saw Shadow out of the corner of his eyes. He looked. No one there. He watched the TV more. The small echidna now held a dark purple amethyst. Thystan flinched.

"OH NO! SHE'S GOT AN AMETHYST!" Frynic and Thystan ran forward. "If she gets all five, she could be the death of Mobius!"

**

* * *

Team Restlex **

Madrix, Liartra, and Squire were all running back from Tails' house.

"Yeah! We finally got some!" Squire ran alongside Madrix, and they clapped hands. Liartra had a 12 pack of Wild Stallion in his hand.

"Yeah! Energy drinks! They always have the best flavors!" This was not looking good. As hyper as they always were, these small cans of catastrophe would make their energy level fly off the meter. By that, I mean they will be more hyper, beyond all extent, than they usually are. Once at their hut, Liartra threw the 12 pack against the wall, making it burst open. They each ran for a can. Soon, Madrix and Liartra were arguing.

"No, I want the red horse!" Squire was pissed.

"They are all red! You dumb fox!" Madrix looked at Squire.

"No they are not, Squire!" Liartra and Madrix started arguing again. Squire got mad beyond all reasons. He picked up his can and shook it up. He then popped the cap and threw it at them. It blew up in their faces. They were caught off guard and fell back.

"Maybe that shuts you up." They looked at each other and each went for a different can. The one they fought over laid in the middle of the room.

**

* * *

Tikal and Knuckles **

Tikal and Knuckles were headed to the Master Emerald. "It's OK, Tikal. You can talk to the emerald right? Ask it what is wrong with the Echidna Temple!" They ran up the steps, and Tikal stepped forward.

"Master Emerald, please! Tell me what is wrong with the Echidna Temple!" The emerald shone brightly, soon becoming opaque. Then, a picture appeared. "Look, Knuckles! It's a city! And, what looks like…….. like…….." Knuckles stepped up, eager.

"ANOTHER ECHIDNA!" They were both confused.

"But that's not Robotnika, or Angel City! Could it be overseas?" Tikal frowned.

"I don't know, but we've got to stop it!" Just then, the echidna let out a wave of mater, destroying a building full of helpless escapees. Knuckles yelled.

"LOOK! IS THAT….. A CHAOS EMERALD!" Tikal grabbed Knuckles.

"Let's go tell Sonic and the others!" Knuckles ran with Tikal towards Sonic's house.

**

* * *

Tails **

"So….. this might take all we've got, and it may mean death." We all agreed. Marcy tilted her head.

"What might be our death?" Ynaffit walked over to her and slapped her, knocking her out. I spoke up.

"Hey, I'll go get Team Chaotix! They will help for good pay, right?" Sonic smiled and agreed.

"Yeah. We could use Vector in this." I got Ynaffit and started towards Team Chaotix's tree house. Ynaffit smiled.

"Team Chaotix? That means that Espio guy, right?" I nodded.

"Yeah. He he he. Time for you to whip out the 'I love chameleons' tattoo!" Ynaffit slapped me.

"I don't love him, you idiot! We're just… friends." I smiled.

"Yeah, right. That's not what you said on Saturday night when you were sleeping! Dreaming of a pink Christmas, I see?" She giggled and pushed me. I swear we argued about it for twenty minutes. We hit Angel City and she ended it. She gave me a hug and kissed me.

"But you're my boyfriend. I love a fox of my kind than a chameleon any day. I love you." I said I loved her too, poked her, and started flying. She started after me, and we chased each other the whole way there. Once we arrived, Vector and Espio were outside, digging through the trash. I walked up to Espio.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I must have scared them to death, for they both jumped as high as Liartra when he had too many of my slushes.

"OH! Tails! You scared me!" Vector said. "We're trying to find Charmy's goggles. He was making Espio mad, so Espio took them and threw them away." Espio folded his arms.

"Yeah, Vector! That's what happens when you let him eat all the popsicles and coke!" We all laughed. Charmy came out of the house with a tray of Sandwiches and coke for them. He saw us and said hi. Ynaffit whispered to me.

"I hate that thing's high voice!" She said quietly. I laughed. Charmy handed them their share of the coke and sandwiches, then invited us. We disagreed.

"So, uhh, Ynaffit. Tails. What are you here for?" Espio said. I shushed Ynaffit, for she was about to speak, and spoke myself.

"We have a job for you guys. We have a new enemy overseas, and she is trying to destroy the world, because she's mad she isn't the only echidna left." Vector spewed his coke everywhere.

"Did you say 'She'?" I nodded. He spoke again. "What's the pay?" I frowned.

"Well, since we might not all survive, I'll give you 300. And an extra hundred if things get worse." Vector's eyes turned into the shape of golden dollar signs.

"OKAY! YOU'RE ON!" They finished their sandwiches and did their chant.

"TEAM CHAOTIX!" Then we were off.

* * *

**-?-**

I stood there, listening and watching Sonic on my video screen. "Hahahahaha….. you don't stand a chance against that. Oh, well. Sucks for you if you don't make it." I took a drink of my Pepsi. I thought for a minute, listening to their conversation.

"Yeah, and if we get Knuckles out here, we could stand even more of a chance!"

"That's right!"

"Hey you guys! Long time no see!" Team Chaotix, Tails, and his girlfriend came up to the group.

"Oh, so you guys have Team Chaotix to help you? Hahaha. Good luck." I turned to walk away, but then I thought. "Hmmm……. I think I might follow along, just incase you need backup. Trust me. You will." I walked out of the room, shutting the lights off.

**

* * *

? (Not the previous one) **

I watched as Gerocina destroyed my hometown of Faygon. My wound was bleeding insatiably, and I couldn't move my leg. I tried desperately to get up, and did so. I limped along, taking one last look at my now ruined hometown. "Damn you, Gerocina. I will get you." I headed towards home.

**

* * *

Eggman **

I watched Sonic and the gang from my Egg Carrier 2's video projector. "HAHAHA! Sonic, with my new invention, the Egg Swan, and my crew, I will at last defeat you! Then I will simply walk up to the Master Emerald, and steal all the Chaos Emeralds, once again! AAAAHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Just then, Rouge had joined them, telling them the news they already knew. I looked down at my control board. I pushed a few buttons, then loaded the weapons. I then pushed the control stick all the way up. "FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Fang walked into my quarters.

"Sir, load the missiles and secret weapons?"

"Yes." Fang walked out of the room. "Hahaha…. Now I've got you, Sonic!"

**

* * *

Bunni **

I adjusted my new springs to my robotic legs. I then started towards my TV. The news was on, and overseas. It said something about a small echidna. "What? An echidna?" I walked in the room, and saw a pinkish hedgehog destroying a city. "Oh no! And they say it's coming to destroy us, too! What can we do, now?" Just then, Sally walked in.

"I'm not sure. But there must be something." I thought for a minute. Then, an idea. Why didn't I think of it before?

"I KNOW! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Sally froze at this name.

"S-Sonic? Will he remember us?"

"I hope so. Let's go find him." We headed out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Everyone**

Knuckles had explained the situation. Sonic had done the same.

"So, you're coming too, Knux?" He nodded.

"Yes. And about the Master emerald?" They all thought heavily about this. Then Knuckles repeated his question. Everyone thought again.

"Good question. And Eggman could just snatch the Chaos Emeralds." That's when Tails got an idea.

"I know! There are 7 Chaos Emeralds, right? I get one, Sonic does, then Knux, then Ynaffit, then Kari, then Mar-no, not Marcy…. Then Rouge, then Shadow!" They all froze when Tails said Shadow's name. Sonic bowed his head.

"Knuckles will take Shadow's emerald. He watches them every day, I think he deserves it." Knuckles smiled. Hitail started running around.

"So are we gonna go on an adventure, or not?" He asked as he ran. Frynic nodded. Just then, Team Restlex came running extremely fast up to them. Liatra jumped really high and fell on top of Mijjett.

"TAG! YOU'RE IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!" This threw everyone off guard.

"What in the, hell, is wrong with them?" Everyone was confused. Mijjett was pissed.

"What an immature little scallywag!" Madrix and Squire spun on their heads and tried to break dance, then dove head first into the sand, thus dizzying them. Liartra, though, rambled useless things very fast.

"Fudge cakes! Fudge cakes! I like fudge cakes! FUUUUUDGE CAAAAAAAAAAAAAKES! Fudge cakes have good stamina! Stamina, stamina, what is stamina? Wankonots like stamina." Squire now stood up and started running in circles, saying 'acoonamutatah', the word from Lion King, in a very fast manner. Everyone looked on, then shook it off.

"Yes. The over hyped fox is right. We should move out. Everyone ready for a two day journey?" Everyone nodded. Marcy just woke up. She was clueless about what happened, but nodded anyway.

"Where are we going?" Ynaffit was pissed.

"WHY ARE YOU MY SISTER? IF YOU WOULD PAY ATTENTION FOR TWO SECONDS AND STOP THINKING ABOUT PENIS, YOU'D GET IT!" Everyone laughed. They then broke up into their teams, to keep track. There was Team Flux, which was Tails, Ynaffit, Hitail, Mijjett, and Frynic. Then Team Sonic, which consisted of Knuckles, Sonic, and Thystan. Then was Team Restlex, which was Madrix, Liartra, and Squire. Team Chix was Amy, Kari, and Marcy. Everybody knows Team Chaotix. Rouge and Tikal were the only ones not in a group. Just after Ynaffit started arguing with Marcy again, Bunni and Sally showed up. Sonic was surprised.

"S-SALLY? BUNNI? WHERE HAVE YALL BEEN?" He ran over and gave them both a hug. When he hugged Sally, he whispered in her ear. "Your tits have grown, huh?" Sally laughed and kissed him. Sally is impressed with how much Sonic has 'improved.' Liartra ran towards them.

"Well, we've been living together. We are actually here to tell you something."

"You know that overseas, there is this echidna that is try-" Sonic interrupted.

"Yes. That's why we are gathered here today. We are just about to depart."

"Can we join?" The gang nodded.

"Great! It's good to see you again, Sonic." Thystan stepped up.  
"There's no time to waste. I've got two friends who can help us over in Bavaria. Are you guys ready for a two day run, with no stops?" Just then, Tails and Frynic flew over them with two fairly large planes. Tails spoke.

"These are our creations! This is my Talon!"

"And this is my Frying pan! Just kidding, it's my Frycia!" The gang was impressed.

"That's Tails for ya!"

"And that's Frynic for ya, too." The gang watched as Tails and Frynic landed the plane. They invited the gang over to them.

"OOOOOO! FAIRIES! LOOKIE LOOKIE! FARIES!" screamed Madrix as they ran towards the planes.

"But there's no gas on the way, Miles!" Ynaffit pointed out.

"That's ok. Frynic found a new source for the planes. My Chaos Emerald and Knuckle's extra power them." They were all impressed even more. The planes could each fit ten people. Sonic and Thystan decided they would fly on the outside. Thystan on Frynic's and Sonic on Tails'. They all climbed into the planes and prepared for their now reduced 1 day journey. Sonic and Thystan Each sat on the top of each plane. They waved thumbs at each other and smiled. They were off.

**

* * *

Sonic **

As I rode on top of the plane, I looked at Thystan, who was on one knee. His spikes were waving very fast in the wind. He looked determined. He was thinking of something. I made Tails open the window. "Tails! Does this thing have a CD player?"

"Yea!"

"Put in your Wankonots CD! Turn it to the Battle of Tygonot and Chimanot!" Tails did so. I couldn't hear it that well. I told Tails to turn it up. He turned on some kind of sound system that you could hear from the outside. Then he cranked it up. It scared me so bad I nearly fell of the damn plane. It was really loud. I looked at Thystan. He was looking down. I looked down at the beautiful ocean. I looked back up at Thystan, and we smiled at each other. This song was our competition song. We jumped down and started the long descent to the surface. Tails looked out of his window. He started down just a little. Thystan and I had fell for five minutes. As we approached, we smiled one more time. As we hit the water, we both started running. Our speed was amazing. It felt great to run alongside a friend as the water flew out behind us and the wind blew into our spikes. We ran, at exactly the same speed. But then, Tails and Frynic started to descend. Thystan looked at me.

"Looks like we've got more competition!" I nodded.

"The more the merrier!" The music played still, as they landed their planes beside each of us. They were going considerably fast. Frynic pushed his gage forward, causing him to inch ahead. Thystan slowly started to fall back. Tails kept right by me. I winked at him. He raised his thumb.

"Thystan, you ok?" He looked down.

"Thystan?" He started to blink violently again. Frynic was now valiantly in the lead. All of a sudden, Thystan glowed a bright green. He fell behind, for he floated in midair now. I motioned to Tails to slow down, so we could go see what was wrong. But as I did, a small green and orange figure flew beside me, going ahead of Frynic. I thought. A Super Thystan? I charged. Then, my transformation. I floated above the water at a high speed. I passed Frynic. Thystan was still nowhere in sight. I ran ahead, and my Super Sonic phase began to wear. Luckily, just as I turned back to normal, I caught up with Thystan. He winked. "You don't think I'd let you get away with that, did you?" He nodded.

"Actually, I was hoping you would do that." I laughed and continued on. A dolphin jumped over my head, as did another with Thystan.

"Look Sonic! Waves! And they're big, too!

**

* * *

Kari **

We could not see Sonic or Thystan anywhere. Tails motioned for Frynic to elevate a little and speed way up. All of a sudden, Frynic blasted ahead of us. Tails soon did the same, and we were going really fast. We did this for some time, maybe 6 minutes. Finally, we spotted them. They were riding the waves. A giant wave covered Sonic. "SONIC! LOOK OUT!" I yelled. But Sonic burst through and rode the top of the wave and jumped into the stomach of another. Thystan, my prince, was riding just as good as Sonic. As they passed each other, they high-fived. In my mind, Thystan would always be better. Squire, who was flailing his arms with no sense of life, caught me watching them.

"Hey, Kari! Watching your boyfriend?" I ignored his taunts. He is like, so immature. "Hey, I saw what you wrote in your Diary. You want him in your jeans that bad? HALLELUIAH!" Now I was pissed.

"YOU DUMB SONOFABITCH! READING MY DIARY!" He jumped back. "I DON'T WANT HIM THAT BAD! Well, not really…." I looked down at Thystan, who was running right alongside Sonic. Ynaffit pulled me to the back. Squire tried to follow, but Ynaffit didn't allow it.

"Why are you so afraid to admit you like him?" I blushed.

"I dunno…. It's just…"

"Yeah, I was the same when I first met Miles. But It's ok to admit it. In fact, I think Sonic said he overheard Frynic and Thystan talking about how much Thystan likes you. You might ask him." I nodded.

"Ok then." She hugged me and went up to Tails. I'm glad my brother chose Ynaffit. She's like a mother to me. She is always there to help me when I'm down. It feels good…. She reminds me of Tails. Besides, a nice fuck once and a while from Thystan would be nice. I looked ahead, seeing that it was six o'clock. Ok, we started to leave at eleven fifty. So we've got…... 15 hours to go.

**

* * *

Frynic's Plane **

Knuckles and Bunni were playing Poker. Marcy was in the bathroom fixing her hair.

"Hey, Liarta! Can you grab me a Coke?"

"Sure thing, Knux!" Liartra dove over to the cooler, rolled like Bond, looked around cautiously, then quickly grabbed a Coke and jumped back to Knuckles.

"Thank you, 007." Liartra nodded violently and started towards the bathroom to see what was going on.

"MARCY! Get down, the cliptorinians are coming to shwabblegaf you!" Marcy looked at Liartra.

"Hey Arty! Can you grab that hair spray for me?" She pointed to the counter on the opposite side of him. He nodded and bent down. He snuck under it and grabbed it, returning it to Marcy. She thanked him and then realized that she was horny, as usual. She motioned for him to come over. "Hey. You want something that will feel good?" Liartra smiled and jumped. "Shh… shh…. Ok, pull your pants down." This confused Liartra.

"What?" She grabbed his shorts and attempted to pull them down. He grabbed them and jumped back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He slapped her and ran out the door.

"Ugh! Dumb brat!"

**

* * *

Shadow **

I stayed behind Eggman's Egg Carrier, knowing he was following the gang. As I ran, the water flew beside me. I held the Chaos Emerald that Amy had left on the beach. I have no time for foolishness, so I'd keep it myself. I transformed into Hyper Shadow and sped ahead. When I reached 400 miles an hour, I began to catch up with them. I could see them just off in the distance. I felt like something was in me. Something that I have never felt, except when I saw Black Doom….. could it have to do with him? I ran ahead, ignoring the fact I was about to reveal myself after I've tried to hide. I sped ahead, blowing by Sonic. He waved.

"Shadow? What the hell? Coming to kick some ass?" I shook my head.

"No. I've got my own business." I flashed my prototype Chaos Emerald, and used Chaos Control. It would make them forget they saw me, and I would progress further. After a few minutes, I was there. The beach I was at had not been touched yet. I looked around, searching for a place to go. As I did, I saw an Espio-looking creature. I decided to follow it.

**

* * *

-In the city of Niros- **

People were running and screaming everywhere. The mysterious pink echidna blasted it's way around the city, destroying buildings, stores, and homes, and killing many people in it's wake. The echidna held a small jewel in it's hand. This was a new source of power. It could unleash mass destruction, especially if fallen into the wrong hands. The echidna bashed through the City Hall, and destroyed the rest of the city in mere minutes. Then, it moved on to the next city.


	5. Chapter 5

**-ShaDuxX plays the Desolation theme as the heroes arrive-**

**Ynaffit**

As we got off the plane, Sonic and Thystan came into Tails' plane. They went to the back and opened the cooler. Sonic reached for a Pepsi, Thystan for a C-V Coke. They popped 'em open and drank. After a long swallow, Sonic winked and stuck his thumb up.

"Yeah! Good workout!" Thystan nodded.

"Yes. You were competition. The waves became a nuisance at first, but when you brought the idea of going with them, they just made it easier." Everyone laughed, as we all got off the plane. Me and Miles were last.

"Miles, I love your new plane." Miles just stared. Then he took my hand.

"I love you." He kissed me. I did the same. As we started to go, he stopped me. "Wait! I got you something!" He went back into the plane. He came out with a small box. "For you." I opened the box, and there, in its slot, was a small ring, made of white gold and with a large amethyst in it. I was amazed.

"I LOVE YOU MILES PROWER!" I ran to him and jumped on him. He fell back with me on him. I kissed him over again. Frynic came walking up.

"Whoa. Good job Tails. But c'mon guys, no time for that. We've got to get serious." I kissed him again, stood up, and put on the ring. It sparkled as it hung around my finger. We walked up to the gang. Thystan was talking to everyone about the risks, chances, and deaths we might have to endure. Rouge frowned.

"So, we might die? Oh. Ok. I'm not afraid of death." Marcy frowned.

"Oh, I don't believe that." Rouge looked at Marcy.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm not. Got a problem with that?"

"Yes, I do! I'm the only one who's not afraid of death!"

"Well you just need to shut up sit down and be confused! You're just mad because you're the only one who hasn't gotten any ass besides Sonic!" This was funny. I couldn't help but laugh at my sister. I looked at Liartra, and then Sonic. We all three nodded. Marcy just sat down and shut up. I couldn't tell if she was confused or not. Well, then again, she's always confused.

**

* * *

Everyone**

"Ok. It looks like she's in Sinatraya. We need to go there."

"It isn't that far, so just follow me and Thystan." Sonic threw his hand up in his usual 'Let's GO!' thing.

"OK! You guys ready? Break into groups and lets kick some pink echidna ass!" Everyone broke into their groups and started after the two new editions. It seems it wasn't five minutes before they were on a cliff, looking down at the city of Sinatraya. They progressed forward, finally arriving. The echidna could be seen from a distance. As they moved forward, Gerocina unleashed a blast that fell two small buildings and a large building.

"This city is small!"

"Yeah. She might have this done before we do." We stopped as she punched through a building wall. Thystan ran forward.

"Gerocina! Stop this, now!" She turned and looked at him.

"You again?" She looked around. "And you brought reinforcements? Great! Now I can take half the foreigners out too!" She shot a small wave of fire at Thystan. He dodged it and flew at her with his fist. She dodged and threw him into the wall. Frynic and Tails surrounded her, then closed in. Frynic landed a hit on the back, but she knocked Tails away into Marcy and Hitail. Frynic started a furious fist fight with her, as Sonic used his spin attack towards her. He tripped her, she flew into the air, and Frynic and Knuckles jumped into the air with her. She grabbed Frynic and threw him down. As she let go, he grabbed her arm and threw her into Knuckles, who caught her and threw her towards Sonic. He did a homing attack and knocked her back a few feet. Rouge ran at her, but Gerocina caught her with a small fireball. Sally jumped up behind her, but she countered with a fire kick, sending her back into a building. The group figured then, that jewel held fire power. As Sally went through the glass, the window caught her shirt and ripped a hole in it. Thystan regained power and dove at her along with Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Frynic, and Team Restlex. Cornered, she unleashed a blast. They all flew back, landing on their backs. She smiled. "It's not over yet." She stormed off at high speeds, destroying small buildings in her wake. Eventually, you couldn't see her.

"That right there…." Said Knuckles as he stood up, "was some bull shit."

"Yea. Seems she's more powerful than we expected."

"So what now what?" Thystan looked in the direction she went.

"Let's go to our quarters. My house. In Adiana." They started after Thystan. Tails and Hitail fell behind.

"Tailsy, are we gonna wank all over that meanie?" Tails smiled.

"Yea, Hitail. Wank we will."

**

* * *

Shadow**

I stood now, listening at this stranger's conversation with his friend. His name, I found, was Kamex, the chameleon.

"What did you find of her?"

"She seems to have gained power. I could tell that she will eventually become nearly invincible." I listened on.

"How could my ex….. just turn on me like this? Its weird she'd just fuck me so many times and leave…." I was confused. So this Gerocina thing was this person's girlfriend at some time?

"Hahaha! You know, I just thought of something. I saw a large group of people fighting her in Sinatraya. A few were kids, and some echidnas and hedgehogs, a bunny, a squirrel, oh, and that Thystan with his friend Frynic." I listened harder now.

"Thystan? Ha. Trying to stop her again. Ahh, if he succeeds, I will shoot myself in the face and be damned to hell." I smiled. He was right. Without me, they stand no chance. I got up to walk away, bored with this dull conversation. As I stood, I tripped over a small stub, which was inconveniently placed under the window which I was under. I groaned as I fell.

"What the hell?" They came running out. I stood up.

"Who are you?" I looked at Kamex.

"Shadow. The hedgehog. I was created to be the ultimate life form." They looked on. They didn't seem to buy the facts.

"Right. What do you want?" I folded my arms.

"I'm here to watch over Sonic and his friends. They seem to get in situations, so I thought I'd sneak around and help if it gets sticky."

"Wait, Sonic. Does he hang with someone named Thystan?" I nodded.

"Oh. Ok. I'm also a hedgehog. My name's Yuri. Yuri Lakive."

**

* * *

Hitail**

"Science! Has failed! Our world! Dun, na na na na na na!" I loved that song. I couldn't get it out of my head. Vector was listening to it on his new headphones, and we were having fun listening to it.

"Science! Has failed our mother Earth!" I looove that song! We were in Thystan's coolio house. It was big, a perfect place for Wankonots. I love Wankanots too!

"Science has to recognize the single most, important element of human existence." We were both having fun, and eventually Tailsy and Sonic came in to listen. We all laughed and had fun awhile, drinking punch and dancing, when Thystan came in.

"Ok, guys. Enough messing around. We've got to get down to business." I stopped singing.

"Aww! I wanna sing!" I was mad. Stupid Thystan. I don't care for no whoopidy busy ness.

"It's ok Hitail. I've got something for you first." I jumped up.

"REALLY!" I was excited. "OHH! A BONUS?" Thystan laughed.

"Yes, Hitail. Bonus." I followed stupid Thystan to the basement. It was scary down there. I wish Creamynot was here to comfort me. He reached on top of the shelf and held a small figure. I jumped.

"IS THAT A GREEMONOT ACTION FIGURE!" Thystan jumped up and down. "Yes! Ooh, the good times!" I jumped up and down with him.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" I looove stupid Thystan! We proceeded up the stairs out of the scary basement.

**

* * *

Everyone**

"Ok guys. Here's the plan. We need to split into groups. If we all stay together and lose track of someone or something, we're screwed." Sonic nodded at Thystan's comment.

"Yeah. We could find something out, too." Frynic got an idea.

"OH! If we split into groups, we could approach from different directions! Her lab is up on Grey Hill. She goes there every night. If we catch her, we could easily get a chance!" Tails nodded.

"That's right. I don't know anything about her lab, but everything else sounds good." Mijjett also nodded.

"The jaguar with unusually long tails is right!" Thystan's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Hey man." There was a long pause as Thystan listened. Hitail smiled.

"Is it the Pizza Guy?" Liartra shushed him down.

"Ok. We'll be there. Aight, I'm bringing some friends, too. Ok. Ok. No, I don't. Ok. Bye."

"Ok. Groups. Come outside and we will make groups." Everybody went outside. Once in a line, Team Restlex and Team Flux broke into a group. Knuckles, Tikal, Rouge, and Team Chaotix did the same. The rest of Team Sonic went with Team Chix and Bunni, but Kari decided to go with Team Flux. Sally would find her own way. They talked a while more, then they were off. Knux's group stayed behind for a minute.

"Knuckles, is the Master Emerald ok?" Tikal was worried. She also was still regaining memory from when Knuckles found her at the great Echidna Temple. Knuckles didn't mind her questions, though.

"It's ok, Tikal. I'm sure Shadow or Manic will watch it." Tikal's eyes sparkled in delight at the fact that the emerald would be safe.

"Ok, guys. Let's move ahead. This looks like it will take all we've got." Said Espio.

"He's right. Let's go." They took off in the direction that Sonic and the others did.

**

* * *

Team Restlex and Team Flux**

Hitail was singing Alice In Chains' Angry Chair as the two teams progressed through the ruined southwest part of the jungle, and Team Restlex was having one of their usual races. Kari started to complain.

"How long is this gonna take? My feet hurt." Tails looked at his sister with disgust.

"Dammit Kari! We haven't been traveling ten minutes and you whine?"

"Miles, honey, leave your little sister alone." Tails sneered. Kari took out her old brush and threw it at him. It hit him in the back of the head. He fell on his face. Hitail jumped into the air and yelled.

"BONUS!" Tails stood back up and leered at his sister. She stuck her tongue out. Tails dove at her. Just as he did, Liartra tripped and fell right in front of him. Tails did a front flip and landed at Frynic's feet, and Liartra just laid face down.

"It seems that the race has been forfeit…" he said into the ground. Frynic used his tails to pick Tails up. Mijjett laughed.

"Ha ha! Master, you can't let kids push you around like that!"

"Stop it. We need to move forward." Tails brushed his face off and nodded. Liartra got up, tagged Madrix, and they continued their race. Frynic laughed. "Hahaha… well, lets follow the hyper ones." Everyone laughed and they followed Team Restlex.

**

* * *

Team Sonic, Team Chix, and Bunni**

From where they were, they were 103 miles from Gerocina's house. Sonic had a song stuck in his head.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeating seeds as a pastime, activity." Thystan chuckled and sang the next line.

"The toxicity of our city, of our city." Sonic went into drumming motions as he sang the chorus. Everyone laughed.

"When I became the sun, I shone life into the man's heart, when I became the sun, I shone the life into the man's HEART!" Everybody laughed harder this time.

"I wonder what Manic did with my necklace? Ya know Amy, the one that used to become a guitar on my command?" Amy thought for a minute.

"Didn't Manic take it?"

"I just said 'I wonder what Manic did with my necklace?' Jeez. Anyway, Thystan, you know where we are?" Thystan shook his head.

"No. But we're going in the right direction."

"That's all we need to know." They stopped for a minute. "Hey, Sonic… Isn't it getting sort of misty and dark?" Everyone looked around.

"Yeah. But it's only 3! Probly just the forest." They heard a high pitched sound, and looked around to see nothing. Everyone brushed the deal off.

"Ok. Bunni, show us the map."

"Sure thing, Sonic." Bunni pushed a button on her robotic arm and a huge screen popped out. Marcy was daydreaming.

"Ok. So we're here, and we need to be here. So, we've got, say….. four hours to go?" The gang, except Marcy, groaned.

"Better move, then." Amy shook Marcy.

"Come on, Marcy!" Marcy woke.

"What? Why? Oh… ok. Where are we going again?" Amy's face turned dark red. She slapped Marcy. They then continued.

**

* * *

Knuckles, Tikal, Rouge, and Team Chaotix**

They had just entered the forest where Sonic had previously passed, but they did not know this.

"Ok, Tikal. Did you see anything else in the Master Emerald?" Tikal thought.

"Yes. I did. It was….. some sort of echidna."

"We already know about her." Tikal grabbed Knuckle's hand.

"No, it was a purplish blue echidna. By some sort of fortress." Knuckles and the group stopped.

"Fortress? What are you talking about?" Tikal looked onward.

"I think………. I think there was another survivor!" Knuckles stared at her, surprised. Knuckles was never surprised.

"Another survivor……" Knuckles bowed his head. Vector looked at Knuckles.

"You ok, Knux?"

"Yeah…" Knuckles mumbled as he looked down. All of a sudden, an image flashed before his eyes. Scared half out of his own piss, he fell back.

"AHH!" Tikal ran towards him.

"Knuckles! Are you ok?" Knuckles was breathing hard.

"Yeah. I just…. Never mind. Lets go." They moved on. Charmy started feeling uneasy.

"Is it just me? Or is it getting darker and... foggier?" Everyone nodded.

"Reminds me of Amityville." Said Espio, looking around. They walked about ten more minutes, when they heard a faint high-pitched sound, like a glowing diamond makes in a video game. They stopped.

"What the hell?" Vector looked around.

"Vector, is your damn headset having feedback again?"

"No." Knuckles looked to the right.

"Knuckles, are you ok?" Knuckles just stared. He looked at Vector.

"You guys go ahead. I'll check it out." Everyone gasped.

"But how are you going to find your way to Gerocina's house?" Knuckles flashed his cell.

"Take care of Tikal." Tikal grabbed him.

"NO! I'm not leaving you!" After having a very short argument, Knuckles and Tikal went deeper into the forest as the rest of the gang moved on.


	6. Chapter 6

**-ShaDuxX plays The Lost-**

**Knuckles**

As we moved further into the forest, Tikal became more worried.

"Knuckles, are you sure about this?" I nodded.

"Of course! This could be that echidna you saw." Tikal grabbed my arm.

"Ok." We crossed a bridge over to an independent island, like Emerald Island. As we moved closer, I could barely see a dark figure through the trees. Sort of like a monastery. I stopped. "Knuckles, what is it?" I looked on.

"Let's go see what that is." I pointed to the monastery. I grabbed Tikal and ran forward. We reached the end of the forest. There was a small plain and a few mountains. Tikal gasped.

"That's the fortress I saw!" I looked at Tikal. That must mean that echidna she was talking about should be here. As we ran closer, I saw a purple glow at the very top. It wasn't all that big. It had seven floors, and you could see each one. We ran into the fortress. There were weird markings everywhere, and plants and vines grew over the walls and corners. We continued up the stairs to the seventh floor. The fog got heavier. There was another set of stairs, built on a hill. We climbed the 260-stair set. When we got to the top, there was a large purple gem in a slot, like the Master Emerald. Tikal gasped.

"Wh-what…. Another Master Emerald?" I hung my head and thought for a minute. What the wanking hell was going on? The purple glow made the mist everywhere glow a bright purple. It was now completely dark, and the purple fog looked beautiful. It was the exact opposite of a scary scene. I looked up and noticed, through the gem, a small purplish blue figure sitting behind it. I ran towards it. The figure jumped at the sight of me.

"Who are you? Don't hurt me, please!" She rambled on and on in this manner. I couldn't stand it any longer. I waved my hand in anger.

"I'm not here to hurt you." The figure sighed in relief. She looked up at me with her cerulean eyes. I couldn't believe it. She was…. Pretty. I don't think many people are pretty. When I looked into her eyes, I felt… comfortable. Like I do with Tikal, but a hint stronger. When Tikal walked up to me, I felt even more comfortable. It was surprising to me. When Tikal saw her, I could tell she scared the hell out of Tikal.

"Wh- who are you?" The figure stood up.

"I am Sora. Sora the Echidna. The one of two known survivors of the fall of the echidna race." I waved.

"Hi. I'm Knuckles. I'm also and Echidna. I thought me, Tikal, and Gerocina were the only survivors." She smiled and ran to us.

"You're echidnas too?" I nodded in confusion. What the hell is she thinking?

"Yeah, why?" Sora ran back towards the large gem.

"Now, the Tri-Echidna Combination can be made!" I fell on Tikal in confusion.

"Knuckles, is something wrong? I didn't know you wanted to play!" I stood up, greatly embarrassed, and helped Tikal up.

"What is the Tri-Echidna Combination?" I asked. Sora frowned.

"You don't know? It is a group of three echidnas that has the power to open the Cave Of Amethyst, where the Shadow Amethyst of Time is hidden." I fell on the back of my head in confusion. The element of surprise was against me. Tikal stood, careless about the situation. Sora could tell she'd have to explain the whole story.

"Ok. This large gem is the Master Amethyst. It is a mysterious power source of this island, Amethyst Island, on the continent Danzig. It is capable of extreme powers, such as the destruction of this solar system, and as myths say, the universe. But, that's only when it is joined with another power source. And here," Sora pointed around the empty area in front of the temple. "are the Shadow Amethysts. They hold powers, also. There is the Shadow Amethyst of Recovery, which is that lavender colored amethyst. Then, the Shadow Amethyst of Power, that really dark one. Then there's the normal colored amethyst, which is the Shadow Amethyst of Illusion." She pointed to the empty pole next to us. "That one is the Shadow Amethyst of Chaos, but Gerocina has that one. And, that one over there, is the Shadow Amethyst of Time's pedestal. But, the Tri-Echidna Combination is the only thing that will open the cave that it is concealed in. When all five Shadow Amethysts and the Master Amethyst are combined, they can unleash devastating powers, unless the Shadow Amethysts are removed from the pedestals. If the Amethysts fall into the wrong hands, destruction will rule. That is what I am for, to guard the Master Amethyst and Shadow Amethysts. This dark fog… it means that a Shadow Amethyst has fallen into the wrong hands." I nodded and thought to myself. So this is…. The Master Amethyst? A power source, like the Master Emerald? And she was guarding this treasure… like I guard mine. By the looks of this, these were as powerful as the Chaos Emeralds. And this Tri-Force Combination….. Doesn't seem like much to me. Oh, well. I thought for a minute. If we use this combination and retrieve the Shadow Amethyst of Time, we could bend the clock and defeat Gerocina!

"Sora, would you help us in defeating Gerocina?" She looked at me and frowned.

"Who will guard the Master Amethyst?" I waved my hand.

"We will use the Amethyst of Time to came back and figure out who stole what, if at all." She thought and nodded. Tikal was looking into the Master Amethyst. She motioned to come over. When we did, the Amethyst glowed brighter. It eventually glowed so bright, I couldn't see. Then, the light faded. I looked, and everyone was ok. There was a face above the Amethyst.

"Come closer." said the face. I flinched. But, when Tikal and Sora moved up, I did so. It was the face of the ghost I saw at the Echidna Temple.

"Ahh, the three I've been waiting for." I was confused. "I am Lakita, wife of Elder Echidna. You might not know me. You are Knuckles, the future protector of the Master Emerald." I was now surprised beyond all reasoning, be damned. "And, Sora, the future protector of the Master Amethyst. And last, Tikal, my lovely daughter." This knocked me into the vaccine to the battle of Man vs. Machine. I looked over at Tikal, who was now staring at the face of… her mother. She had… a mother? And she did not remember her own mom? "Tikal, my dear, I know you will have lost your memory by the time you read this, but I want you to know I love you, and good luck in regaining your memory. Now, to the point. I predict that the echidna race will sometime in the future, maybe in a few months, be wiped out. There will only be four survivors. Also, there will be an evil who will take revenge on the planet for unknown reasons. Whatever this evil is, you must stop it. I can't yet predict who or what it will be, so be careful. I… will not make it. The Master Emerald will be safe, no matter what. Here, I leave you your designated powers." The amethyst glowed a hint brighter. The remaining three Shadow Amethysts floated over to us. They landed on the ground in front of us. One then floated into each of our hands. By the looks of it, I received Power, Tikal got Recovery, and Sora got Illusion. "You must use the assigned Shadow Amethysts to help each other beat this evil. You might also need backup. Be careful. Goodbye, my brave echidnas. And I love you, Tikal." The face disappeared. I looked at the Master Amethyst. Then I looked to Tikal. She was staring into the Master Amethyst.

"Tikal?" I called to her. She kept staring.

"Mother….." She was obviously either dead or starting to remember Lakita. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Its ok, Tikal. She'll be fine. We've got to get moving. This event is making me go insane." She looked up at me.

"Ok." I grabbed her hand and looked at Sora.

"Now to that cave. From now on, we're Team Exidna." She agreed with me, as did Tikal, and we slid down the slope to our left. Now, Gerocina didn't stand a chance. After 2 minutes of sliding, we reached the ground. We followed Sora about a mile into the forest, where the cave was. Could it take any longer to get here? We walked up to the cave, which had a giant stone door blocking the entrance. In front of us were three panels.

"C'mon you guys! Step on the panels!" We did so and the panels lit up. They turned a bright blue, and we started to float. Below us, a blue ball formed. It shot a beam to the cave door, and when the beam hit it, a picture of the Echidna Temple appeared. Then, the door faded away. We descended and ran inside. At the end of the long tunnel was a giant room. There, in the wall, was the Shadow Amethyst of Chaos. Sora ran forward. But before she got it, she was hit with a small beam. I turned and saw Gerocina.

"Hello, children. Didn't you ever learn not to play in caves?" She ran over to the gem embedded in the wall. She pulled it out. "Hahahaha…. Thanks for this precious Amethyst." She used the Amethyst and disappeared. I tended to Sora. Looks like it might not be so easy after all.

**

* * *

Everyone**

The rest of the gang had just been nearly put down by Eggman and his new Egg Swan.  
"Hahaha, Sonic! You and your friends are helpless now!" Sonic stood up.

"No way, Eggman!" Sonic, Thystan, Kari, Tails, and Bunni surrounded him. Sonic rolled into a ball. He rolled in circles around Eggman, distracting him. Kari and Tails were able to land a hit on the Egg Swan's left turret. Bunni then charged a buster shot and destroyed the turret. Frynic and Thystan now took out the right turret in no time.

"Ok Amy, you and me, right and left missile launchers. Ok?" Sonic and Amy went for their target as everyone else distracted him or attacked designated areas. But, the Egg Swan only seemed to be getting half the damage that it was supposed to. After several hits and a lot of confusion, everyone except Eggman and Marcy were down and knocked out. Just as Eggman went to kill Marcy, a figure appeared. It stood at the feet of the Egg Swan.

"What? NO! What are you doing here, you pest?" The figure ignored Eggman and started to charge. Then, it jumped way into the air by Eggman's cockpit.

"Chaos…BLAST!" It was now clear it was Shadow, but Marcy was clueless and everyone was knocked out. A giant wave of energy surrounded Shadow and spread to the Egg Swan.

"What? No!" The Egg Swan turned to scrap metal, and Eggman lay on the ground. "Sh…. Shadow… why?" Shadow walked up to Eggman.

"You lied to me, Robotnik." Eggman was mad now.

"DON'T CALL ME ROBOTN-" Shadow stepped on his neck.

"Shut the hell up! I'm done with your shit! You're just a nuisance! Haven't you realized you cannot defeat me? Or Sonic? As much as I hate him, he would have reawakened and blew your ass to hell. So, to get rid of the virus, the vaccine is the cure." Shadow raised his arms and karate chopped Eggman. He was gone. "What is going on? Who are you?" Shadow looked to Marcy, who was still in doubt.

"What? No, not you. You're Ynaffit's annoying sister?"

"You're kinda cute. Wanna fuck?" Shadow was now disgusted. He knocked Marcy out and used Chaos Control to warp. Sonic, just then, woke up.

"Wha…who.. WHAT?" He looked at Eggman's dead body. "What in the fuck did that?" Thystan, Frynic, Tails, Espio, Sally, Amy, and Team Restlex woke up now.

"What is going on?" Everyone looked at Eggman. They were confused beyond all reason. Just as Thystan went to check Eggman's pulse, Team Exidna showed up.

"Hey Knux. Glad you're back." Knuckles said hi and noticed Eggman.

"You finally just murdered him? Awesome."

"No. we were getting beat. Bad." Knuckles looked at him in confusion.

"Yeah, Sonic is right. Me and a few others were knocked out." Knuckles motioned Sora and Tikal over. Amy noticed Sora.

"Who is that? Is that…" She gasped. Knuckles nodded.

"Another survivor. Sora, the Echidna." Everyone greeted her and conversed for a while. Mijjett was busy doing the robot. He seemed to love his spinning ability. He was a comic for everyone else. Sort of a class clown. Thystan smiled then looked on.

"Yeah. Great stuff."

"Hey, you think we should hurry to the Eena's? It's almost eight." Frynic nodded.

"Yeah, they are expecting us. We are about five minutes away." They wasted no time in getting up and following Frynic and Thystan. Once they arrived, they met the Eena Brothers outside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Madrix**

As we arrived at these new people's house, they were standing outside. They looked like a mix between a rat and a tiger. I thought this was very funny, very funny indeed. Thystan and Frynic gave them a hug and introduced them.

"Everyone, this is Paul Eena, and Joseph Eena." Everyone here couldn't help but snicker a little. Paul got mad.

"Ahh, Thystan! C'mon! You gotta stop that!" Thystan was confused.

"Huh?"

"I will introduce myself. It's not as funny that way." Thystan rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Ok, everyone. Conversate a little longer, then we should be off." I like Joseph. He was cool. I hopped up to him.

"Hey, Joey! What are you?" He looked away from Sonic and smiled.

"Hahaha! Well, I'm part Kangaroo, leopard." He looked at Sonic now. "This interbreeding is getting a little crazy, huh?" Sonic agreed. Joey then turned to me and bent down. "What's you're name?"

"My name is Madrix! I like Wankonots!" He smiled at this.

"Wankonots, huh? Have you seen the secret episode of Demonot vs. Fullverzonot?" I was now confuzzled.

"What? No." He was now confuzzled.

"AWW! You haven't? I have _got _to show you it! I found the source code on my computer! You'll love it!" I was now more excited than usual.

"Really? You would?" He smiled.

"Yeah. And, I have a nice collection of figures and cards, too. Especially my limited edition Syroganot." I was now very surprised. I love Syroganot.

"S… Syroganot?" He nodded. I could tell we would be best buddies. Marcy and Paul were talking now, and I think they like each other.

"Well, nice to meet you, Joseph! Can I call you Joey?" He smiled.

"Sure. Madrix." We high fived and decided it was time to move along. Everyone talked a little more and then broke into their groups. We then were off, me and Liartra in the lead.

**

* * *

Espio**

"Yeah, sucks we didn't catch her." I looked towards Thystan, who was upset because we didn't catch Gerocina at her house. It's like she knew we were coming for her.

"Tails! Get me one of them Jimmy Pop Colas!" Tails nodded and walked into the kitchen. Frynic was headed to take a shower, and Team Restlex was outside playing Wankonots. Vector sat down and listened to something on his headphones. As he did, Sonic walked into the room.

"Hey, has anyone seen Hitail?" I nodded.

"Yeah, last I saw he was headed to the back room." He headed back there. I followed him, just because I was bored. When we entered the room, Hitail was on Thystan's computer, listening to Bloodhound Gang's 'Balls Out'. Sonic was surprised.

"Hitail, why are you listening to that? That has some stuff you shouldn't hear." Hitail ignored him, then turned the music off and hippity hopped out of the room. Sonic shook his head and walked out. I decided to get on the computer.

**

* * *

Hitail**

I was walking around, looking for something to do. Thystan's house is so big, there's nothing to do. I passed by Madrix, who was getting a Jimmy Pop Cola.

"Hey Maddy! Can you get me one?"

"Sure thing, Hitail!" He threw one at me. I caught it and popped it open. It started to bubble everywhere. I quickly sucked the bubbles up. I love those bubbles! As I drank my soda and walked around, Espio approached me.

"Here, Hitail." He handed me some tickets. I was excited.

"What are these for?" He smiled.

"A Bloodhound Gang concert. And a backstage pass. Tomorrow." I stared at him for a minute, the jumped into the air and yelled.

"YAY! JIMMY POP!" Espio laughed as I hopped around the house. I loooove Jimmy Pop! I walked up to Joseph and laughed.

"Hey Joey! I got a present! From Espio!" I smiled.

"Really? What is it?" I was really excited.

"Jimmy Pop!" Joey smiled.

"Really? Which one?" I was now confuzzled.

"Which one? Whaddya mean which one?" He frowned.

"Which CD?" Silly Joey! I didn't get a CD!

"No, no , no! No CD!" I pulled the tickets out.

"I got… Jimmy Pop!" He looked at me funny, then started laughing.

"Hahaha! That's great! I'm glad for you!" He high-fived me, then walked away. I was sooo stoked to go see Jimmy Pop-Pop tomorrow! And a backstage pass? I'm gonna get to meet Jimmy Pop!

**

* * *

Marcy and Paul**

"Ok, Sonic! We're gonna go skate!" Sonic nodded as Team Restlex went off to the skate park. Everyone but Sonic, Paul, and Marcy went shopping or just out.

"So….. Sonic? Where are you going?" Sonic looked towards the jungle.

"Hunting." He took off. Marcy and Paul had no idea what it meant, but they just went inside.

"So, Paul. You know we're kinda cute…." Paul looked at her.

"What? Whaddya mean?" She scooted a little closer to him.

"I mean…. You're really cute…." She slid down towards his waist.

"Uhh, Marcy, what-"

"Shh…" She put her finger on his lip and unzipped his pants.

"Ok. But if someone comes home, it wasn't my idea. And, by the way, why are you always so horny?" Marcy looked up, angry.

"BECAUSE I'M A 16 YEAR OLD VIRGIN AND I'M READY TO BLOW! Now stand up!" He stood up reluctantly and pulled down his shorts. He began feeling a mythical sensation. Marcy was digging into it pretty quick, she was obviously having fun. This boosted Paul's confidence. As Marcy sucked him with aggression and speed, he moaned.

"Whoa, whoa…. Oh shit! I think I'm gonna come!" Marcy continued on. "AAAAHHHH!" She stopped and stepped away from his cock. She took her bra off and walked towards him. She pushed him onto the ground and pulled her shorts down. She bent over him, as he began to eat her out.

"Ahh, ahh, yes! Tounge fuck me just like that!" Paul continued on. "Ooohh….. yes… AH, AH, AHHH!" She came all over his face. He wiped it off and they continued to make out. As Marcy went to give him another blow job, Espio walked in. He looked at them in horror, then poofed. They continued on in such a sexual fashion, and it just got more sexual than before. At one point, Marcy tied Paul's hands behind his back and made him eat her out again. You could say it was…… violent pornography.

**

* * *

Hitail**

As Hitail jumped and hopped his way to the Ringrom Arena, he was singing Balls Out with his new stylin' sunglasses. Espio was with him to help him get in.

"Hey Espio, why don't you come see Jimmy Pop?" Espio looked at him.

"Well, Hitail, sometimes I just need to be alone." Hitail had no clue what this meant, but they arrived soon enough to forget it. They walked up in the long line and eventually handed the man Hitail's tickets. As Espio went away, Hitail ran along through the crowd to the front. The concert was going to start in an hour or less. He went by the backstage guy after flashing his backstage pass.

"Yay, yay, yay! I'm meeting Jimmy Pop! And Lüpüs Thünder!" He watched as a few girls and their boyfriends walked out and he entered. Jimmy Pop looked at him as he walked over to Jimmy.

"And just who are you? Some kind of fox?" Hitail nodded and hopped back and forth.

"Yeah! And you're Jimmy Pop!" Jimmy smiled as Willie the New Guy walked up.

"Haha! Jimmy! Aren't there some freaks on this weird planet?" Jimmy nodded.

"Yeah, but this little guy's cool. What's your name, fluffy white thing?" Hitail took his sunglasses off and gave the peace sign.

"I'm Hitail!" Hitail now did a back flip and landed like Spiderman.

"Whoa! This kids got some skills!" Jimmy Pop laughed. "Hey, Hitail. Why don't you come back here for a minute?" He walked back towards the instrument room. As Hitail followed, he sat on a red couch. "Can you play any instruments?" Hitail did not reply, he just hopped merrily over to the electric guitar owned by Lüpüs. He picked it up and immediately started playing it, just coming up with a sick line. Jimmy Pop stared in disbelief as Hitail invented this marvelous line.

"Whoa! Have you played guitar before?" Hitail shook his head. This threw poor Jimmy in a loop. Hitail now began searching for a certain note. When he found it and a few other notes, he played Pennsylvania. Jimmy laughed.

"Hey! Its Pennsylvania!" Hitail, now worn from this vigorous and sudden guitar playing, sat down by Jimmy. Jimmy offered him some gum, and he accepted.

"So, Hitail. You live close?" Hitail shook his head.

"Naw, I live with Sonic and Tails and everyone else." Jimmy got an idea of who Sonic was, and Hitail explained.

"Wow. We got fans that would travel that far to see a skimpy ass concert?" Hitail laughed. They talked for a while more, and Jimmy was really interested in this 'furry white perverted fox'. Espio had poofed, and was now invisible, watching everything that went on. Jimmy shook Hitail's hand. "Hey, how about getting onstage tonight with us?" Hitail, for once, quit moving.

"Real…. Really?" Hitail exploded as Jimmy nodded. He ran around the room with his amazing speed, really surprising Jimmy. Poor Jimmy Pop.

"Hey, little guy! You've got some unrealistic non human speed there!" Hitail laughed.

"Practice, Jimmy Pop. I practice." Jimmy and DJ Q-Ball laughed really hard at this, as did Hitail. Even though he did not see what was so funny. Hitail jumped up and tagged Jimmy's hair. This made Jimmy laugh again. They said their goodbyes for now and departed. Hitail now waited impatiently for the concert to start. Soon, inner lights went out and Bloodhound Gang walked on stage. Jimmy took the mic and screamed.

"WHATS UP MOTHERFUKERS!" The crowd went wild. Especially Hitail. Jimmy, in his usual onstage psycho mood, rambled on. "You know what Ringrom? I've got you a present!" The crowd went wild. Jimmy smiled then mooned the crowd, making them go even more insane. "And ya know what else? It ain't my job to fuck you on your birthday any fucking more! Why? Dunno, but I sure miss it!" He laughed and the gang went into playing 'No Hard Feelings'. Espio laughed at this remark. The guard standing next to him looked in his direction with a weird look on his face. Of course, Espio is invisible. So the guard couldn't see him. After a few more comic remarks and three more songs, Jimmy Pop walked to the crowd. "Ya know, I met this kid today. Now it wasn't some hot chick that I'd rape in the back of a fruit truck. He was white as a fucking albino, and furry as a damn fox. Well, you could say he was a fox. And this motherfucker could play guitar, and he's only, like, ten! And I want to see his puny ass again. So, make fucking noise for Hitail! Hitail, get your ass up here right now!" The crowd went insane as an over-excited Hitail flipped onstage.

"Hey Jimmy!" Jimmy high-fived Hitail and put the mic down.

"Hey Hitail… You mind playing Pennsylvania for them tonight?" Hitail went insane. Jimmy laughed. "Aight Ringrom Arena! Me and Hitail here are gonna bust some funky moves and DJ Q-Ball whacks his beats. Aight?" The crowd yelled as DJ Q-Ball started the scratching. Jimmy went first. He did a few neat twists and nice moves, and ended his thirty second dance with his signature grab balls technique. Hitail now started flipping and break dancing, which he had never done before. Jimmy and half the crowd stood wide-eyed and mouth agape. Hitail ended this moment with a lemon lime and landed in Shinobi-form. I say, he whooped the shit outta Jimmy Pop there. "Well, folks, he officially kicked my ass all over Mobius with that! Nice fucking moves there, Hitail." Hitail gave him a nookie.

"Of course, you num num!" Jim looked towards Lüpüs and pointed.

"POKE HIM!" Lüpüs now poked Hitail, which confused Hitail. Jimmy Pop now ran to a cooler on the side of the stage and grabbed two cans.

"Here is my new drink, Jimmy Pop Red Rum!" He gave Hitail a can. Hitail, not knowing rum was alcohol, popped it open and took a drink.

"Mmm! Tropical Punch!" Hitail enjoyed this drink. Him and Jimmy drank that one and had a few more. Lüpüs Thünder now went backstage and came out with a fire hose. He turned the hatch and mayonnaise flew out of the nozzle. The crowd went wild as a few of the front row people got covered in mayonnaise. Hitail now took the guitar and the band started Pennsylvania.

**

* * *

Sonic**

Today was a long day. The grocery shopping was very quiet, the kids weren't as hyper, and I had no success in finding anything of interest in the jungle. As I lay there in Thystan's basement on a mattress he had put there, I thought. In two days was the big day. Gerocina would meet her fatal fate…. or us. Anyone could parish here, that's why we have to give it our all from the very beginning. As I lay there thinking, I heard someone coming down the steps. I looked, and it was Sally. She walked over to the mattress and laid down next to me.

"Hey, Sonic. Long time, no see." I smiled.

"Yeah." She scooted a little closer.

"You know… you've gotten a lot sexier than you were." I smiled even more.

"So have you. But don't think anything, we need to rest for tomorrow." She started to take her bra off.

"Oh, I'll get plenty of rest." She pulled her bra off and grabbed my hand, putting it on her breast.

"Sally, what are you doing?"  
"Shh….." she pulled my head now towards her. Okay, so I guess she was horny? Jesus. Some people are just weird. I started to suck her succulent breast. She moaned quietly. "Yeah... just like that, Sonic…." Her nipple tasted pretty good. "Yeah….. oooohh…." I started on her other breast now. After I did that a while, she moved down. She started to suck my dick. My, that felt great! She could suck really hard, and she could do it well. She pushed her head all the way up to my balls. I could feel my cock go down her throat.

"Ahh!" It felt so good, I had to moan. She sucked and sucked. I had already came and she still sucked. Now I was a little pissed. I swear I was about to faint. She looked like she was about to suck it till it turned white. "AAHHH! JESUS!" I came again, and she took her shorts off, then her panties. "Ahh, fuck." She sat on my hard penis.

"Oohh…." She moaned as my penis went in her pussy. At first she was super tight, but as we began to fuck, she loosened up. She moaned again. "Ahh, it's deep! It's deep inside me!" This felt really good. Being a virgin sucks compared to this. I came, and she calmed down. As I started to sit up, she started fucking again.

"What? Sally! Stop!" She continued to bounce on my cock.

"Oh, Sonic! I can't! I want to feel you! I want you in me, all over me!" I went along and we fucked a few more times. Finally, she quit. We did 69 in 69 different ways, putting more ounce to the bounce. We finished, did a few more sexual actions, then we laid side by side. For some reason, she wanted to talk after words. As for me, I was done with that bitch.

**

* * *

-ShaDuxX plays The Quiet Things-**

Thystan

'Shadow the Hedgehog… who in the fuck is that?' Thystan wondered to himself. 'And, why do I keep having images of him? I don't even know what he looks like! Could he have something to do with my past?' He chuckled to himself. 'Oh well, if I see him and we ain't connected, I'll kick his ass. He rolled over to see Kari quietly shutting the door to his room.

"Kari? What the fuck are you doing?" He whispered. She jumped.

"Oh… you're awake…" She turned red in the face. He smiled.

"No, it's ok. Make yourself at home." Thystan understood her problem. The guest room had always been kinda weird to stay in. Kari came over to the other side of Thystan's bed and laid down, without using the covers, like Thystan. Kari looked at him.

"So… wolf-pine?" Thystan nodded.

"Yeah, it's a little weird… this interbreeding is getting a little crazy, huh?" She giggled.

"I guess so. But some of the outcomes are pretty funny." Thystan looked at her.

"Like Joseph and Paul?" She clapped her hands like Nick does and laughed.

"Yes! They are the funniest things! Especially the tails!" Thystan laughed at this. He then looked up.

"Yeah, but they're the best damn friends one could have." They were quiet for a minute, then Kari spoke again.

"I think Paul has a thing for Marcy." Thystan burst out laughing really hard.

"Yes! I know! That is the funniest thing I've ever seen! It's so unlike Paul to just dig into a girl like he did!" Kari laughed.

"And Marcy is finally gonna get some ass! We won't have to hear her bitch!" Kari thought for a minute to herself. 'Some ass? Right now would be good. Wait, no… talking like this is comforting enough. He couldn't take me anyway.' Obviously, she was kinda ready to go. "You know, I thought you would be asleep. I was just going to lay on the floor or something, since Espio is on the couch." Thystan shook his head.

"No, Hitail is gonna be back from that concert soon. And he's gonna make a helluva lot of noise, too. Just resting while I have the chance." Kari had just remembered that Hitail had gone out.

"Oh, that's right! Hitail isn't here!" They lay now, with an awkward silence. Thystan sighed.

"Kari, who am I?" She looked at him, confused.

'Well, you're hot for one, dumbass.' she thought to herself. "What do you mean? You're Thystan to me." He laughed.

"No, I mean… I don't remember anything from before three years ago. I have no past." Kari looked at him.

"Aww! You lost your memory? You poor thing!" She scooted towards him and wrapped her arms around him. Believe it or not, they both felt pretty good at this point in time (duh). They laid there with a comforting silence as they waited for Hitail to return.

**

* * *

Everyone except those who sleep**

Hitail staggered through the door at twelve fifteen. Thystan, Kari, Liartra, Sally, Sonic, Vector, Marcy, Joseph, Tails, Ynaffit, Knuckles, Frynic, and Paul were up. Hitail tripped over his left foot in drunk confusion. "Hey everybody." Sonic and Vector laughed.

"Hello Hitail. What the hell is up with you? It isn't like you to trip like that." Hitail shook his head in dizziness and pointed into nothingness.

"Jimmy Pop Pop and me had a few of his new Jimmy Pop Red Rum drinks, and now I feel really fuzzy." Everyone laughed. Hitail stood up and staggered into the kitchen and attempted to open the refrigerator. He damn near fell into it. He grabbed a Jimmy Pop Soda and popped it open. He drank it down in one swift move. He then walked a little to the right and plopped down on his back on the floor. Everyone laughed.

"Jesus, Hitail! Didn't we tell you not to go drinking?" Hitail looked at Ynaffit in a confused daze.

"Ya know what? Fuck you." This made everybody laugh _really_ hard. _Really_, _really_ hard. They had never heard Hitail cuss before. He thought it was a very bad thing to do. But, hanging out with Jimmy Pop for a day will change your mind. Especially when you're drunk. "And, he gave me this stuff called marijuana… dang, now I feel all funny…. I can't see where I'm going." Everybody laughed even harder. Thystan, Frynic, Knuckles, Liartra, and Charmy were on the floor in laughter.

"And you smoked weed? Jesus Christ Hitail! You're a joke!" Hitail hiccupped.

Hitail jumped up onto the refrigerator and posed like superman.

"I AM MODEM!" He jumped off and flew around the kitchen. Tails grabbed his foot, making him fall on his face.

"I didn't know you could fly!" Hitail sneered at him.

"You stupid num num." Marcy stepped up.

"I'll suck your num num!" Ynaffit slapped her. Tikal walked in now.

"Num num? What is that? I want a num num! How big are they? I'm not that hungry. Are they cherry flavored?" Frynic waved.

"Mine is." Thystan punched him as Marcy looked at him, wide eyed and smiling. Hitail jumped back on the refrigerator.

"Num Num!" Tails yelled back.

"Stop saying that!" Hitail frowned. Kari walked in.

"Num Num?" Tails turned, greatly annoyed. Paul walked in as well.

"Num Num huh? Any left?" Tikal stepped forward.

"Tell me what a Num Num is!" Everyone started arguing about num nums. Tails got pissed to da max.

"Shut da fuck up!" Everyone looked at him. "You wanna num num? I'll give ya one!" Tails threw his arms out as everyone stood staring. Ynaffit looked confuzzled.

"Was that supposed to do something?" Tails pointed toward her.

"You wanna stay in my house? Then shut up." Hitail frowned as he lay on top of the refrigerator.

"I did something bad, didn't I?" Ynaffit nodded.

"Yeah, but I guess you couldn't help it. After all, it's Jimmy Pop. And Lüpüs Thünder." Hitail laughed.

"Yeah. Lüpüs Thünder. That crazy son of a bitch. He sprayed the crowd with mayonnaise." Everybody laughed. Again.

"Mayonnaise? That's awesome!" They talked awhile, until Hitail went to sleep. Everybody had lost their breath from laughing so hard. After he regained his breath, Thystan carried Hitail to Tails' room.


	8. Chapter 8

**-ShaDuxX plays Back Down To This!-**

**Knuckles, Hitail, and Ynaffit**

Knuckles, Hitail and Ynaffit were walking through the open plains.

"Ahh…. why do I feel so fuzzy?" Ynaffit laughed at Hitail.

"Because, you've got a hangover. It should go away…. depending on how much you drank." Hitail frowned.

"I'm sorry about last night…. but, hey! That Jimmy Pop Red Rum tastes pretty good!" Ynaffit smiled. Knuckles put his hand on Hitail's shoulder.

"It's ok, Hitail. Just, next time only drink one. It shouldn't do much harm." They continued along, just talking about what happened at the concert. All of a sudden, Hitail spotted a small dot in the sky.

"Look! Is that a UFO? Or is it just this hangover?" Knuckles and Ynaffit looked up. There, in the sky, was a spacecraft of some sort. It got decently larger as it continued towards Mobius.

"It looks like it's gonna crash here!" Sure enough, in about forty seconds, the ship hit the ground, going 40 feet into the ground in the middle of this plain.

"Let's go see it, Knuxy!" They ran towards it. The hole was about 200" x 129". Fairly large. They ran to the edge of the hole and looked down. On the roof of the spacecraft was a human. Soon, out of the roof hatch, another.

"Ay, mate! I knew we shouldn't have come on this damned mission!" The other guy rubbed his shoulder.

"Yea, but ya know, the pay is good. Well, come to think of it, we won't get paid now. Dammit man, stupid spaceship!"

"Yeah, shove it up the penis if I ever accept another damn mission from them again. Stupid Americans."

"Hey, where did the investi-gator go?"

"He escaped through the hole in the side of our cockpit!" The guy hit the other on the shoulder. "Duh, you num num!" Hitail tapped Ynaffit.

"Psst! They said num num!" Ynaffit shushed him and they continued to listen. They had some small armor, no shirts, a few military body straps, and two guns each. Knuckles shouted to them.

"Ay Chase, was your Magnum damaged any?"

"Nope. Good as new. A little bloody from the Krypton ordeal but, ok."

"Hey! You guys need some help?" The guys looked up.

"And, just what the hell are you mate?" Knuckles laughed.

"I'm an echidna." The one on the left looked confused.

"Echidna? Ok, whatever, mate. And no, I'm sure our bio-enhanced anti-gravity shoes will help us out." The other one looked at him.

"Are you an idiot, dude? The bio-enhancements won't get us that high!"

"Well, we have to try." They jumped, and landed on the plains.

"Holy shit, mate! This planet's gravity is off-set, and it enhances our bio-enhancements!" The other one looked at his shoes.

"Yea… so that's why I felt anorexic." The guys looked at Hitail and Knuckles and Ynaffit. "Oh, that's right! I'm Chase."

"I'm Hawk. Who in the hell are you… or, what?"  
"I'm knuckles, an echidna."

"I'm Hitail, and I'm a fox."

"And, I'm Ynaffit. I'm also a fox." Chase looked at Hawk.

"Ay mate! What is this? Sesame Street?" Knuckles laughed.

"This is the planet Mobius. Right now, you are on the main island of Danzig."

"Well, that helps. Now we know the name of this place."

"Yeah. We're from Earth, and a continent called Australia." Chase nodded.

"Yeah. We're Australian, bitch." They all laughed.

"We were on a space mission, but… those cheap Americans made our spaceship so generic that one single floating black blanket could make the whole damn thing fall." Knuckles thought. 'A floating black blanket? That sounds like….' He shook his head and blew the subject off.

"A space mission, huh? To where? To fight the wooberskanks?" Hitail was still hung over. "You guys want to stay with us?" This happened kinda sudden, considering none of the heroes had ever really hung with humans before.

"Uhh….. sure?" Knuckles nodded and motioned to follow him. They took off and headed to Thystan's, which wasn't that far away.

**

* * *

Marcy**

I was smiling at one of the Australian thingies, wondering when I'd get my chance. But then again, what the hell? I walked up to one of them. I wonder how big their dicks were? "Can I defragment you?" The Australian turned all mezzed up in the face. I don't see what for. Hmm. Probably the nail polish I had sniffed. Ynaffit just up and slapped me again.

"You fucking slut! A new set of friends, and the first thing out of your mouth is something about sex!" What a fucking bitch! She's so weird! I just wanna fuck! It's, like, totally natural!

_For the interest of this story, Austin has changed the point of view to a more fit perspective._

**

* * *

Everyone**

Chase and Hawk lay on the couch. "Yea, so, um…… that's basically it…. That damned Black Doom or whatever knocked us down here."

"Yea, mate! Stupid blanket!" Everybody laughed. Hitail was now over his hangover. Or, for the most part.

"So Chase, what is this Investi-gator?" Chase flinched.

"Oh, yeah! Our Investi-gator is a sort of tracking/ spy device. It's also very, very smart. It's a live creature, a small midget alligator. It's really harmless unless you threaten it."

"Yeah, and it's tuff as a real alligator, maybe even tougher. But, it's like a parrot. You say something it likes; it mocks you whenever it feels." Hitail laughed.

"Yay! So, it's a parrot in an alligator's body?" Hawk nodded.

"Basically." Rouge was feeling very random. This didn't happen often.

"Hey, does anybody have any Red Hots?" Mijjett looked at her.

"Why in the hell would anyone have any Red Hots?" She looked fiercely at him.

"You watch it, you bucket of worthless screws! I was just asking." Amy, Bunni, Frynic, and Ynaffit were watching TV, then Wankonots came on.

"HEY EVERYONE! IT'S WANKONOTS!" Everybody looked.

"WANKONOTS?" Everyone ran to the TV. Chase and Hawk were confused.

"What in the hell is a Wankonot?" Nobody listened so they decided to just watch. About halfway through the show, Chase laughed.

"Ay, mate! I think I like this show!" They watched the rest and sang the outro to it. Just then, a small alligator showed up.

"Damn controls. Damn controls." It said happily. Chase was alarmed.

"Investi-gator! You're back!" Hawk rolled his eyes.

"Yep mate. And he still has that quote stuck in his head." Chase nodded.

"Yea. Ya know, that's fucking annoying sometimes." The Investi-gator blinked happily.

"Fucking annoying." Everybody rolled their eyes.

"Great." Rouge thought for a minute, then looked at Knux.

"Is the statement 'opposites attract' really true?" She was obviously still feeling random. Knuckles laughed. Then he thought for a minute.

'_Well, that might be true…' _He looked at her. "I don't know." She shrugged and went to get a Jimmy Pop Soda. Just as she did, a small explosion was heard.

"What the fuck was that?" Thystan looked outside.

"DUUUUCCCKKK!" Like, any good that would do. Thystan's house immediately flashed white and was turned to ash. Everyone was knocked down. Sonic got up and looked at the others. Then, to where the blast came from. He gasped.

"Gerocina…" She laughed evilly as she stood there staring at her destruction.

"HAHAHA! You fools… you should never have provoked me… Now that I have the Shadow Amethysts of Chaos AND Time, there could never be any way possible you could defeat me!" Thystan stood up, a little shaken from the explosion.

"You… you bitch… what is your problem!" She looked at him sharply.

"You! You can shut up now. I've got the power right here to destroy you all!" Bunni now stood up.

"You damned selfless coward! You destroy everything all because you aren't the only surviving echidna? You fucking asshole!" Gerocina immediately, in a split second, shot a large Chaos Arrow at Bunni. It struck her in the lower left of her neck, killing her instantly. Sally, who was now awake, ran to her. Sonic was pissed beyond all belief necessary.

"Dammit! What in the hell is your problem! You kill my friends, you pay!" He curled up into a ball and spin-dashed towards her. She easily stopped him.

"Haha! You think that will work? Think again." Just as she went to use an attack, a knuckle contacted her straight in the lip. She fell to the ground. She looked up to see Knuckles staring into her eyes, his filled with fire.

"Nobody fucks with my friends." She sneered.

"Ah, so you're the leader of the surviving echidnas? Ha! You will pay for this!" She kicked him down as she leaped to her feet. He regained his stance and began a raging fist fight with her. As they engaged, Most of the others woke up. Chase and Hawk were barely affected. They were in confusion.

"Ay…. Mate… please tell me… WHAT IN THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Sonic looked to Hawk.

"No time to explain, all you need to know is she is trying to destroy this planet, and damn well has the potential to do so!" Chase loaded his Glacier Magnum and cocked it.

"That's enough for me." Hawk did the same.

"Yep. Me too." Gerocina knocked Knuckles down.

"Hahaha… I'll destroy you along with the island of Nyrsina!" She immediately started to ascend upwards. Then, she shot into the air. Team Sonic, Exidna, Flux, Chix, Chaotix, and Restlex followed.

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

4,000 miles into the air, where the island of Nyrsina looked the size of her hand, Gerocina looked down. "Hahaha…. Silence. Now, I will destroy this pathetic fucking island…." She began to charge a ball of energy.


	9. Chapter 9

As Sonic and the fifty eight others (lol)he had with him got within the 1,000 miles away range, they began to see a small pink ball of energy. Espio smiled.

"There she is." Sonic and Frynic headed forward.

"C'mon guys! No lagging!" The ball got increasingly larger by the second, and I mean really increasingly bigger. Once they were a few miles away from her, turbulence violently waved through the air.

"HOLY SHIT! MOVE!"

"AHAHAHAAA! DIE, YOU DUMBASS ISLAND! SHADOW BOMB!" She screamed extremely loud as she released the ball of energy. It slowly moved towards the island. Squire motioned to Charmy.

"Charmy! Move!" Charmy didn't have enough time, as he was swept away with the mile wide energy bomb. The gang watched in silence as the ball moved at a slow 6,000 miles per hour. About two minutes after the ball was released, they saw a small area of Nyrsina flash white. Then, a sort of barrier spread slowly through the island, and then a very large explosion. The gang felt large blasts of energy waves created from the explosion. I can't exactly emphasize how big this explosion was, so use your imagination. Sora looked on, scared to death.

"Oh no……….. the Master Amethyst….." Knuckles and Tikal comforted her as the final heavy wave hit them. Gerocina smiled happily. As the smoke eventually cleared about ten minutes later, they saw that Amethyst Island stood where it had before, unharmed. Sora was relieved by all means. Sonic and Thystan turned to Gerocina and threatened her.

"Ok, you tight wad. You destroyed an island with thousands of innocent people! For it, You're going to die!" Gerocina laughed evilly.

"Oh… really? These people were never innocent! All the crimes being committed, things taken for granted, people getting shot for no reason… your races are nothing, and fools at such." Chase shook his head.

"Ay, mate, this is beginning to sound like America! Shut up, you Wankfuck!" He shot at her. She used the Shadow Amethyst of Time and easily dodged this bullet and the next few that came. Everybody dove after her. She used a Shadow Blast and knocked them all back a bit. Marcy fell back down towards Amethyst Island, which would help a lot in the heroes' case. Sonic used his hyper speed to try and distract her, to no avail. She simply smiled and dashed quickly towards him with the Shadow Amethyst of Time and knocked him down. Thystan attacked with his Needles attack, which barely affected her. Knuckles flew at her, and she kicked him hard in the face, breaking his nose on impact. He flew cak into Hawk's arms, who caught him and tended to him as he shot at her. She barely dodged this bullet as it skimmed her leg, causing her to bleed almost unnoticeably. Team Flux and Chix dove for an attack, but Gerocina knocked everyone except Tails, Kari, and Frynic down. Frynic and Tails started fanning their tails at each other. They combined their attacks and waved their tails at Gerocina, creating a powerful gust. It began to spiral as Sonic, now recovered from his hit, ran in circles around her. She began to spin uncontrollably in the tornado, allowing each person to land a hit. Rouge kicked her now out of the tornado and into Ynaffit, who punched her into Sora. Sora used the Shadow Amethyst of illusion to knock her down. Yes, the Amethyst itself, no magic powers. Gerocina, who was now bleeding from the lip and left eye, grunted.

"So… you wanna play the hard way? Well then by damned, SO BE IT!" She began to glow a dark pink. Thystan looked down in disgust.

"Dammit. What a clown." Sonic looked wide eyed and mouth agape.

"Oh, shit…." Knuckles finally regained consciousness. He shook his head at this scene. Finally, the pink echidna burst out into her new form. She was now a little bigger, and her colors were reversed. She sighed.

"It feels great." She immediately assaulted. After about three minutes of battle, Thystan and Frynic transformed into Super Thystan and Hyper Frynic. They almost took Gerocina out with Sonic's help, but she reversed with the Shadow Amethyst of Time. Hawk shot at her, connecting her arm. She grimaced slightly in pain and turned to him. Knuckles then attempted to hit her but she saw him and knocked him back. Of those remaining, there were Team Sonic, Hitail, Tails, Frynic, Espio, Joseph, and team Exidna. They surrounded her, ready to use a combined Emerald/Amethyst attack, but she countered it.

"Shadow Disk!" A fire disk shot around the heroes and knocked them all down. Most of them almost had noting left. She walked up to Knuckles and grabbed him by his hair.

"Now... you pay…" Knuckles gasped.

"Ger.. Gerocina… why? Why all of this?" She let go of him as he floated in mid air.

"I am the one who set up the Great Genocide. I killed tose echidnas." Knuckles, Sora, and literally everyone was thrown into seven different optic dimensions.

"Wh… what?" She smiled.

"Yes. I wasn't getting recognized for all the things I had done for the Temple. So, I snuck into the files and communications center and challenged enemies far beyond our strength, and teamed with them." Knuckles couldn't speak. She stepped back and prepared to attack.

"Now, you die, Knuckles." She charged a blast. No one could move, for they were almost out. But regaining quickly.

"SHHAAAADDOOOOWWW BL-"

"CHAOS BLAST!" She was suddenly hit from behind with a powerful blast. She turned to see Shadow, Kamex, and Yuri. Sonic and Tails smiled.

"SHADOW!" Shadow nodded. Yuri stepped up.

"Gerocina…. You betrayed me. Why? Why this? You destroyed my home town, and all these people… Why me? I loved you!" Gerocina sneered.

"Screw these people. And you were just a worthless piece of garbage anyway, I used you to get the free drinks." Yuri was pissed. Kamex tried to calm him down.

"Yuri, not now, you don't need to die yet." Yuri broke out.

"AHH! WHAT DID I STICK MY PENIS IN!" He drove at her with amazing speed and rage, and knocked her back at least 100 yards. She started to fall, and regained her normal form. She then regained herself and shot back up at him. Shadow stepped in front of Yuri and stepped on Gerocina's head.

"You're through. STAND BACK!" He karate chopped her and everyone knew what was coming next, stepping way back.

"CHAA…OOOSS…. BLAAAAAST!" he held it for ten seconds and released her. As she fell, Shadow turned and nodded.

"Yeah. I guess I owed you one, Sonic." Sonic winked and gave thumbs up.

"Right, Shad. Till next time." Shadow nodded. Yuri and Kamex grabbed him and they used chaos control to warp. Everybody still conscious sighed.

"That was hard."

"Yea, I thought we'd never beat her." Tails looked to the side.

"I guess we owe him one now." Thystan looked down.

'So… that was Shadow? But he's a hedgehog! What the hell does he have to do with me?' As he thought, he noticed a small pink flash below him.

"Oh, shit." Sonic looked at him.

"What, Thys?" He moved out of the way and pointed. Sonic looked down as Gerocina came at him.

"HOLY S—" He was knocked back a decent way, unconscious, and descended towards Amethyst Island.

"SONIC!" Gerocina laughed.

"I'm not done." She was now bleeding from both eyelids, her forehead, knuckles, chest, and legs.

"Shadow FREEZE!" She flashed the Shadow Amethyst of Time and everything froze.

"I-I can't move!" Tails struggled to get out. Espio was pissed.

"Dammit, you f---ing thing! Undo this now!" She laughed and looked at Knuckles, who was 70 feet way from her, right next to Sora.

"Knuckles, of all the attempts… I should have killed you long ago. But you could be of some use…" Espio and Hitail looked at her.

"Whaddya mean use?" She smiled even bigger.

"Join me, Knuckles." Knuckles was speechless, along with everyone else. "You know, we can be great! An unstoppable force! They are not your friends… have you noticed that they never invite you to anything unless it's a battle?" Tails tried to free himself.

"DON'T LISTEN KNUX!" Knuckles thought.

'She's right…. It's true…' He closed his eyes. 'No! It's Not True! You are their Friends! You Will help!' All of a sudden, Knuckles turned bright white, and a white glow surrounded him. Gerocina and everyone else watched in confusion.

"Knuckles! Are you ok?" Gerocina frowned.

"What is happening?" All of a sudden, the glow disappeared and the air around Knuckles shattered like glass. Tails was inexpressibly surprised.

"HE BROKE THE TIME BARRIER!" This was a bigger deal than it sounds. Being that Gerocina froze time, Knuckles had escaped it's grasp, therefore showing he is more powerful than we knew. He flew at Gerocina at nearly 200 miles per hour and grabbed her by the neck.

"This is for my friends… and all the people you hurt!" He wiped the blood from his eyebrow, lip, and nose and swung a mighty punch into her face. And another. "And this is for the Master Emerald! He hit her even harder now, making three teeth fly. "And this… is for you!" He swung the mightiest punch he had, which fractured her skull. Blood had now covered her face and upper torso. She moaned.

"Oww.. that hurt." Thystan was confused.

'Of course it hurt! And if it fractured her skull, why isn't she dead?' Knuckles smiled.

"And now, you die. MINOR SHADOW CYCLONE!" A dark cyclone spun Gerocina in speedy circles. Knuckles stepped way back from the cyclone. The time effect had now wore out, and the conscious stepped 100 yards back. "SHAAAADOOWWW…….. TYRANT!" A grey mist swirled around Knuckles. It spun increasingly fast, until he had disappeared in it. Then, he shot out at an amazing sound-breaking speed, with both the Shadow Amethyst of Chaos, which he had swiped while kicking her ass, and Shadow Amethyst of Power in each hand. Once he got ten feet from Gerocina, he flashed red and the cyclone grew twenty times the size it was. Then, it contracted quickly into a small dark dot the size of Tails, and then an explosion. A very, very, very, very, very, very, I can't even express how very, big explosion. It knocked the others immediately to Amethyst Island, and Gerocina and Knux hovered in the middle of the blast, which now was a bright purple and red. It knocked a few Army jets that were flying by out cold. It grew increasingly brighter, then even larger. It was at least 400 miles wide now. The sky around the world turned dark purple and red, and the oceans created massive tidal waves as it grew darker by the second. After five minutes of an explosion, Gerocina's roasted and bloody body fell to the sea below, and Knuckles descended slowly to Amethyst Island. The sky turned to normal, and the ocean stopped quaking.

---


	10. Chapter 10

**_Resolution_**

As the rest of the gang celebrated, Thystan and the Aussies discussed their short time in knowing each other.

"Yeah, too bad though. I didn't even put any bullets in her. Or, not many…" Hawk shrugged. "Oh well, it was fun. You don't see things like that on Earth." Thystan sighed.

"Yeah, well it's almost weekly here." Chase jumped.

"REALLY? Ay, Hawkster! I think I'm gonna like this place!" Hawk nodded in agreement as he puffed his cigar. Then they sighed.

"Ay, but, I think it's time we part…." Chase nodded.

"Yeah mate, we've got some things to get straight here. This planet and all it's funny creatures are sorta getting to me, and I'd like to get to know the commonplace." Thystan nodded.

"Yeah… I have some things to figure out myself…" Hawk took the cigar out of his mouth.

"Ay, what you got to find, Thys?" Thystan looked over.

"I've got to find… who I am…" Chase was confused.

"Who you are? You're Thystan, for one, and also a hell of a guy. Awfully weird breed, but… OK!" Him, Chase, and Thystan laughed. Then Thystan spoke again.

"Yea, I don't remember anything of my past…" Hawk dropped the cigar.

"WHAT? Dude, that sucks!" Chase looked at Hawk.

"Yeah, that would be, like, being born at 20 years old!" Hawk nodded.

"Yeah, like, suicide…" They all looked and stared at each other for a long time, when they decided to part; Thystan was just going into the house to take a shower. Not a huge fan of parties. Sonic noticed them each going different ways, and yelled after Thystan.

"Hey Thystan! Where ya going?" Thystan turned and looked at him. He then shouted.

"I'm just going to take a shower! I'll be in here playing Dynasty Warriors!" Sonic nodded.

'Great guy.' He thought to himself. At this moment, Alexi Septimus could be seen flying through the air. 'What in the hell is wrong with that guy? (This is a joke between me and my friends.) He then looked towards Manic, who had guarded the Master Emerald, like he always did when he saw Knux was gone. That is, if he actually came outside. Manic had moved a long time ago to the outskirts of Metropolis, and Sonic barely ever saw him. Lately, though, he had been out quite a bit. He walked up to Sonic and handed him his old necklace.

"Here, bro. Your necklace... never could figure out how to play guitar… I'll just stick to the drums. Sonic laughed and turned to Amy, who had come to annoy him, as usual. She started bothering him about going on a ferry ride, but he, as usual, rejected. Knuckles, Tikal, Sora, and Rouge were also talking.

"Yeah… so, see ya later, Rouge. And happy hunting." Rouge smiled.

"That's not what you'll say when I finally get the Master Emerald." Knuckles laughed.

"Tikal, get back to the valley." Tikal shook her head.

"No… I'll stay with Sora." Knuckles got mad.

"No! You can't bother us! We've got to guard our stones!" Rouge laughed and flew off. Sora grabbed Tikal.

"It's ok. She can come." They were off. Knuckles looked on. He could faintly here Ynaffit and Kari singing.

'So… I guess this is it… Damn, what a ride.' He looked up at the skies and saw a shooting star.

'And, here's to us… and everyone on Nyrsina…' He nodded and slowly walked back to his throne on Emerald Island.

"Hey, Knux! Where ya going so early?" He turned to see Sonic.

"I'm going home, where else?" Sonic laughed.

"You're not much of a party guy, huh, Knucklehead?" Knuckles kept a straight face and continued on.

"No, Sonic, I'm not." Sonic looked on as Artail, Squire, and Madrix flew by him with Jimmy Pop Colas in their hands. He continued to stare at Knuckles. He then shook his head and turned and went back to the beach, where the party raged on for the gang… and seemed like it was never going to stop. Ynaffit and Kari were singing 'The End' by Bullet for My Valentine.

"Your head reminds me, of a time when we once were…" Everyone gathered around the fire as they sang. It was a moment to remember those who had passed in the fight… "Your scent reminds me, of a place we used to go… the kisses placed upon my neck show signs of… no return…" everybody just listened in silence. "The taste of you inside my mouth remains, but still I'm hearing…." Espio, who had the best voice of the men, joined in. "And now the end is here… there's no more pills to swallow… the bitter taste I feel won't lead me to tomorrow!" Sonic, Frynic, Vector, and everyone else who knew the chorus sang along as Sonic and Manic played their instruments to the chorus.

"Cries for anger! Lies for power! Fighting for nothing, is what you were born for! Cries for anger! Lies for power! Fighting for nothing, is what you were born for…"

Meanwhile, in the house, Thystan was sitting on the couch, in the dark.

'Shadow… what does he have to do with me? And why?' He thought over and over in is head. Finally, Kari walked in.

"Hey, Thystan." Thystan looked at her, surprised.

"Kari? Why aren't you partying?" Kari looked at him and sat down.

"Because. I've got some things to go over with you." Thystan looked at her, confused. Then, she kissed him, and they fell back on the couch.

"I love you Thystan." He said the same, and then continued to make out. Ahh, the heroes life…

**-ShaDuxX plays Desolation theme-**


End file.
